L'éclat du tenrô
by La teigne
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le tome 38 et explique le dur combat au bonheur de chacun. Le titre n'est pas un hasard c'est tout le mystère de la fiction !
1. Le retour du démon

Chapitre 1 : Le retour du démon !

_« Yuya je veux que tu sois heureuse. ». Oh oui le vœu de Kyo aux yeux du démon fut exaucé. Yuya été devenu la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Pourtant la quête à ce bonheur aura été longue ou du moins semé d'embuche. C'est que le bonheur n'est pas si simple que l'on pense à atteindre. Et pourtant Yuya l'avait eu. Elle avait faillit le perdre plusieurs fois mais la « force de la nature » en avait décidée autrement. Yuya était si heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce bonheur pour elle mais aussi de voir ce même bonheur chez les autres. Elle en avait bavé avec Tokito dite « la Teigne » par exemple pour s'affirmer. Cette sacrée Tokito au caractère de cochon avait bien menée son combat elle aussi aux côtés de Yuya. Et tout les autres, les dix guerriers de Sanada toujours aussi fidèles. La bande à « Yun-Yun » toujours aussi accueillante et chaleureuse. Les derniers mibu et Tigre Rouge toujours proche de la bande. Les quatre sacrés du ciel toujours aussi fort. Et Kyoshiro et Sakuya qui n'ont jamais abandonnés la bande, toujours là à nous accueillir chez eux avec du thé à la couleur étrange mais si bon. Oui tout ça Yuya y avait assistée et ce fut une partie de son bonheur aujourd'hui. Mais la vrai source de son bonheur, ne se résumait qu'à une seule chose ou plutôt une seule personne. Une personne qu'elle avait perdue trois ans et qu'elle avait retrouvée ou plutôt c'est cette personne qui avait retrouvée Yuya. Pour comprendre ce bonheur, il faut le raconter tel que ça c'est passé ! _

-Mais je t'ai entendu, je t'ai toujours entendu.

Yuya regardait la silhouette devant elle, cette démarche lente et sûre, une silhouette qu'elle avait reconnue grâce à l'aura qu'elle dégagée mais elle avait du mal à y croire.

-Je t'entend... j'entend que tu m'appelles.

Son visage apparaissait doucement à la lumière et Yuya put voir un petit sourire sur se visage, des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Ne voulant toujours pas y croire. Mais son visage apparu à la lumière. Il était là devant elle, en train de fumer avec un petit sourire fier. Yuya aperçu ses yeux rouges brillant et enfin elle s'autorisa à y croire.

-... tu m'as attendu.

Le cœur retourné sans réfléchir elle sauta sur Kyo et l'enlaça de ses petits bras puis blottit sa tête sur son torse, heureuse, soulagée. Kyo qui avait lui aussi le sourire posa doucement sa main sur la tête de sa « planche à pain ». Kyoshiro heureux lui aussi de voir la preuve vivante que son meilleur ami n'était ni mort ni disparu et heureux de voir la joie de Yuya s'empressa à son tour de se diriger vers eux. Yuya se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait s'écarta un peu rouge et tourna le dos à Kyo.

-Ahem... donc oui te revoilà...

-Kyo ! Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout ! Dit Kyoshiro avec un sourire innocent.

-C'est drôle ton côté braillant ne m'a pas manqué non plus, répondit Kyo avec un air blasé.

Kyoshiro rigola sous l'air si... si « Kyo » que ce dernier affichait.

-Vous savez je crois que ça serait merveilleux si tout les deux vous me suiviez jusqu'à chez moi. Sakuya avait vu ton étoile dans le ciel, Kyo ! Je suis sûr qu'elle nous accueillera avec du thé et le sourire.

-C'est une excellente idée Kyoshiro ! Allons y ! Hurla la chasseuse de prime avec le sourire.

Kyo lui s'était contenté de sourire, donnant son accord par cette occasion. Mais quelque chose d'autre préoccupait le démon, quelque chose qui devait vérifier au plus vite. Suivant Yuya qui marchait joyeuse et Kyoshiro qui marchait à ses côtés il murmura à son ami :

-Il faut que je vérifie.

-Il faut que tu vérifies quoi Kyo ?

Kyo eu les yeux brillant l'espace d'une seconde laissant dans l'ignorance Kyoshiro. Yuya qui marchait toujours joyeuse ne vit pas la menace venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main rentrer dans son kimono et prendre son sein et une autre main qui se posait sur une de ses cuisses.

-AAAHH !

-Tu es devenu plus femme pendant mon absence ?

Kyo avait de nouveau son sourire pervers et prenais un malin plaisir à vérifier ce qu'il voulait vérifier. Seulement Yuya n'était pas de cet avis, enragée, elle se dégagea et tira avec son pistolet où Kyo n'eut pas de mal à éviter les balles. Yuya toujours folle de rage vit alors Kyoshiro saigner du nez, ce fut trop, le pauvre samurai se retrouva pendu la tête en bas à un arbre.

-Mais Yuya je n'ai rien fait moi ?

-Tu t'es rincé l'œil ! Et toi Kyo ! Tu as pas changé en trois ans ! Idiot ! pervers !

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bruyante planche à pain, dit il en baisant les yeux.

-Comment ?

Yuya allait se jeter sur ce satané démon mais Kyoshiro qui s'était détaché la retenait et tentait de la calmer. Yuya finit par tourner le dos et continua à marcher en boudant. Kyoshiro soupira devant cette scène qui se répétait encore et encore et regarda Kyo qui avec encore son sourire pervers.

-Elle est devenu plus femme, il y a déjà plus de chose à croquer !

Kyoshiro baissa la tête en soupirant, décidément on ne pourra jamais changer Kyo. Il regarda Yuya qui revenais en courant avec le sourire. En effet la jeune femme s'approchait de Kyo et lui tendait quelque chose.

-Ne le perd plus d'accord ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Kyo sourit à son tour et pris son sabre que Yuya lui tendait. Le tenrô qui scintillait déjà fort brilla de plus belle une fois que son maitre l'eut prit en main puis la lueur disparu, le tenrô était soulagé. Kyo accrocha son sabre à sa ceinture et les trois personnes reprirent leur marche. Une demi journée plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure de Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Yuya et Kyoshiro avait passé le voyage entier à partager leurs trois années respective. Kyo lui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils disait, content d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Sakuya ne semblait pas être dehors à première vue alors Kyoshiro rentra dans la maison.

-Je suis rentré !

-Bienvenue à la maison !

Sakuya apparu à un angle de mur et quand elle vit les personnes qui accompagner Kyoshiro, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers Kyo les mains jointes et lui dit :

-Je me doutais bien que Yuya te trouverait la première.

-Ouais, elle braille tellement fort que je suis obligé d'aller vers elle en premier.

Yuya rageait de nouveau intérieurement mais se contenta juste de grogner et tourner le dos au démon. Sakuya se mit à sourit et pris Yuya dans ses bras auquel la blondinette répondit.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Yuya.

-Moi aussi !

-J'ai préparer du thé venez !

Les quatre personnes furent servis par Sakuya. Yuya regardait toujours aussi bizarrement la couleur verte du thé mais une fois qu'elle commença à le boire elle souris.

-C'est toujours aussi bon ! Dit -elle avec le sourire.

-Sakuya tu fais toujours aussi bien le thé !

-Ouais mais tu devrais vraiment te contenter de le servir et c'est tout.

Kyoshiro et Sakuya rigolèrent devant cette scène répétée, Kyo et Yuya eux sourirent, l'un car c'est scène le faisait aussi marrer et l'autre car elle la découvrait. Toute la soirée, ils parlèrent tous encore des trois dernières années. Kyo avait donc apprit ce que devenait Kyoshiro et Sakuya, que Yuya avait passé la plupart du temps au commissariat pour y déposer des têtes misent à prix, que Tigre rouge allait bientôt être désigné Shogun, que Akari, Shinrei et Yuan restauraient le clan mibu et cherchaient un antidote à la maladie de la mort, que Yukimura n'avait pas abandonné son désir d'écraser les Tokugawa et que Luciole, Akira et Tokito étaient partit en voyage. Oui toutes ces histoires le faisait sourire. La nuit déjà bien avancée, Kyo se leva pour s'apprêter à partir.

-Allez planche à pain, il est tard, faut qu'on trouve où dormir.

-Mais...

-On n'est pas chez nous alors si tu veux pas dormir dans la forêt, tu te tais et tu me suis.

Yuya baissa la tête et regarda Kyoshiro blasée.

-Ahahah tu ne changeras pas Kyo, ma pauvre Yuya ! Avoua Kyoshiro avec un sourire innocent.

Yuya battue, remercia Kyoshiro et Sakuya puis rattrapa Kyo qui était déjà loin.

-KYOOOOO tu pourrais m'attendre !

-Pfff t'es toujours aussi chiante, et bruyante... et plate !

-Comment ! Mais en quoi ça te regarde !

-Tu me donne mal à la tête avance ou sinon on dors dans la forêt.

Yuya grogna de rage. Il n'avait pas changé ! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de l'appeler encore et encore ! Si elle avait su que Kyo était toujours aussi pervers, chiant, idiot et sans gène, elle se serait tu. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux en ville.

-Femme, va acheter du saké !

ET ALCOOLIQUE ! Pensa Yuya folle de rage.

-Non si tu veux du saké tu te l'achètes et si tu as pas d'argent, tu bosses ! Moi je vais chercher une auberge et toi tu te débrouilles.

Mais alors qu'elle n'entendit aucune réponse, elle se retourna et vit que Kyo n'était plus là. Elle le chercha dans la foule mais personne. Puis soudain elle regarda autour de son cou...

-Mon porte monnaie ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Yuya partit donc à la recherche de Kyo ou plutôt de son précieux porte monnaie. Mais autre chose attira son regard, un homme. Un homme qu'elle pensait avoir déjà vu. Elle regarda son carnet de tête mise à prix et reconnue un criminelle, trente-cinq ryos pour sa capture. Yuya avec un sourire de vainqueur le suivit. Une fois seule à seul dans une ruelle avec le criminelle elle sortit son arme.

-Plus un geste !

L'homme se retourna et vit une arme pointée sur lui. Il sourit monstrueusement.

-Dis donc petite, tu compte faire quoi avec ton arme ?

-T'arrêter évidemment ! Tu vaut trente-cinq ryos !

L'homme garda son sourire et s'approcha de Yuya, alors sans hésiter elle tira mais l'homme évita les balles. Surprise, elle se rua vers lui passa sous ses jambes et une fois dans son dos, elle tira de nouveau. Mais il n'y avait personne devant elle.

-Tu regardes où ?

L'homme était derrière elle et en un rien de temps il la désarma et lui immobilisa les bras. Désormais Yuya ne pouvait pas bouger et elle sentit un métal froid sur son cou. Elle vit que l'homme avait dégainé son katana et le pointer sous la gorge de Yuya.

-Maintenant que tu m'as cherché, tu vas me laisser le temps de m'amuser.

L'homme passa d'une façon assez immonde sa langue sur la joue du Yuya qui eu un sursaut de dégout. L'homme rigola et recommença mais quelque chose alla percuter sa figure d'une force assez importante. Il lâcha Yuya et posa sa main sur son œil. Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, Yuya vit son arcade sourcilière ouverte et apparemment l'objet en question qui avait causé cette blessure semblait être un couvercle de cuve de saké.

-Il se trouve que j'aime pas trop qu'on s'en prenne à mes serviteurs.

Yuya se retourna et sourit quand elle vit Kyo, adossé à un mur en train de boire sa petite cuve de saké.

-Espèce de...

-Cette fille est à moi, ne la touches pas si tu veux pas que je te tus.

L'homme rigola et rangea son katana. Il disparu à l'angle de la ruelle toujours avec son sourire de vainqueur. Yuya se contenta juste, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, de sa déception face à cette perte. Elle ramassa son arme et la rangea. Quand elle vit ce que Kyo buvait elle ragea de nouveau.

-TOI, ALCOOLIQUE REND MOI MON ARGENT !

-Je te sauve et tu te plein encore, mais tu es vraiment chiante. À peine je te laisse seule et tu te créer des problèmes, dit-il blasé.

-Mais je t'ai pas demandé de me sauver ! Je me débrouillait très bien !

-Tais toi tu me casse les oreilles et allons à une auberge je veux dormir !

Yuya se retenait d'étriper l'homme devant elle tant il l'énervait. Elle se contenta de le dépasser et de chercher une auberge. Malheureusement toutes les auberges de la ville étaient complètes. Yuya commença à désespérer et à imaginer une nuit à la belle étoile. Mais heureusement la dernière auberge de la ville n'affichait pas de panneau complet. Yuya y entra donc et s'adressa à une dame à l'accueil.

-Bonjour deux chambres s'il vous plait !

-Je suis désolé il nous reste qu'une seule chambre pour deux personnes.

-Cela fera l'affaire, merci !

Yuya donna un peu d'argent à la dame et alla à la chambre, lorsqu'elle y entra elle poussa un cri de terreur. Chambre deux personnes... chambre deux personne oui mais pas avec futon séparés ! Elle se tourna vers Kyo le visage livide.

-Dis donc planche à pain tu n'aurais pas les idées mal placées ? Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt ton domaine ça ! Je refuse que tu dorme avec moi !

-Tais toi, tu parles trop.

-Mais... mais...

Yuya lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler mais tout ce qu'il se passa c'est qu'elle le loupa et tomba par terre la tête la première. Elle se releva et frappa le sol de ses petits poings plusieurs fois.

-Tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves !

-Pff en plus d'être bruyante, idiote, chiante et plate t'es vraiment maladroite !

-Mais tu m'énerves !

Kyo sourit devant l'énervement de la fille et alla vers la sortie de la chambre.

-Où tu vas encore ?

-J'ai faim.

Yuya se releva plus blasée que jamais et le suivit. Dans l'auberge il y avait une partie restaurant. Mais ce soir c'était un peu bruyant vu que le salle à manger était pleine. Yuya demanda donc un endroit calme et une serveuse leurs firent monter un escalier et installer à une petite table un peu plus au calme. Bien entendu Kyo réclama de la viande et... du saké, oui Kyo ne changera jamais. Alors que Yuya se contenter de manger des fruits, des légumes et de ne pas boire d'alcool. Le repas était silencieux, Yuya s'était calmée face à se tyran et ce dernier ne parler pas trop appréciant le « calme » de sa planche à pain. Soudain une flèche fendit l'air en direction de la tête de Yuya, flèche qui fut arrêtée immédiatement par la main de Kyo qui avait réagit au quart de tour. Yuya en sursauta et regarda en bas de l'escalier.

-J'ai pas trop apprécié que tu m'envoie ton petit couvercle tout à l'heure.

C'était la tête mise à prix que Yuya avait ratée un peu plus tôt. Cette fois il était accompagné de plusieurs hommes, six exactement. Kyo les regardait sans rien dire et continua de boire son saké les ignorant. Yuya elle, ne les quittait pas des yeux.

-Sais-tu qu'ici c'est moi qui fait la loi ?

Kyo ne répondit pas, continuant à ignorer. L'homme énervé par tant de manque de respect ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer. Les six hommes dégainèrent leur sabre et sautèrent en l'air en direction de Kyo mais ce dernier ne bougea pas faisant sourire les six hommes. Mais même en plein « vol » ils ne virent pas que l'un d'eux tomba à cause... d'une balle en pleine tête et en quelques secondes les cinq autres hommes tombèrent à leur tour. Tous ce qu'on avait entendu c'était boum boum boum.

Kyo regarda Yuya puis sourit fièrement. Non seulement sa planche à pain était devenu plus femme mais en plus de ça elle s'était améliorée au tir et avait gagnée en réflexe et en vitesse, ce qui eu pour effet que la jeune femme gagna un peu plus l'attention de Kyo. Quand à l'homme il était surpris de voir ses hommes abattus si vite. Il rigola et regarda Kyo.

-Très bien monsieur silence, je veux bien te laisser tranquille et ne pas te tuer si j'emmène cette femme, elle me plais !

L'homme se figea soudain en croisant le regard haineux rouge sang de Kyo. Son aura immobilisa l'homme un peu trop bavard à son goût. Yuya se leva et pointa son arme sur sa tête mise à prix.

-C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'emmener au poste de police.

L'homme jusque là figé se mit à frissonner et à rigoler. Il dégaina son katana et regarda en direction de Kyo.

-Maintenant je renonce à te laisser en vie, descend et divertis moi !

-Yuya baisse ton arme.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Baisse ton arme, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas servis de la mienne ça me fera un échauffement.

Yuya sourit et rangea son pistolet. Elle regarda Kyo dégainer son sabre et poser son fourreau avec douceur à ses pieds. Puis il descendit lentement les marches, sabre baissé. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'homme il releva la tête et leva son sabre.

-Aller viens, grande gueule !

L'homme rigola et s'élança vers Kyo et abaissa son sabre que Kyo para à une main. L'homme tourna autour de Kyo et fendit l'air horizontalement, Kyo eu juste à mettre son sabre droit derrière lui pour bloquer le coup avec un sourire. L'homme enchaina coup sur coup mais jamais il ne fit bouger ou toucha Kyo. Celui-ci commença à perdre patience.

-Tu te débrouille pas trop mal monsieur silence, pour te donner mes félicitations je vais te tuer sans que tu souffre avec ma technique spéciale, quel honneur pour toi.

L'homme plaça son sabre derrière son épaule puis tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de disparaître. Yuya étonnée le chercha des yeux mais le trouva pas pourtant l'inquiétude ne l'a prit pas, elle avait une trop grosse confiance en Kyo pour ça. D'ailleurs Kyo ne bougeait pas et attendait. L'homme apparu au dessus de lui. Et Yuya vit son sabre fendre l'air et toucher Kyo. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

-KYO !

L'homme se releva avec un sourire et se retourna mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA ! C'est quoi ta technique ? J'ai juste à peine bougé pour voir ce que c'était, ça m'a couter un kimono mais au final je suis déçu ! T'es nul !

Yuya soupira c'était juste son Kimono qui était déchiré, Kyo mit son sabre face à lui.

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie vitesse et un vrai coup de sabre ! Dit -il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

-Qu...

Mais Kyo s'était déjà lancé et avait trancher en deux dans le sens horizontal le corps de l'homme un peu trop faible à son goût, voir trop faible.

-Aaaaaah c'était même pas un échauffement.

Le cœur de Yuya battait à la chamade, voir cet homme sortir de nouveau son sabre et trancher sans difficultés une personne ne l'effrayait pas mais elle avait bel et bien retrouvée Kyo. Avec son sourire sadique et fier de tuer quelqu'un et ses yeux briller face à ce sang, effectivement le démon était bel et bien de retour.


	2. Confessions

Chapitre 2 : Confessions

Le cœur de Yuya battait à la chamade, voir cet homme sortir de nouveau son sabre et trancher sans difficultés une personne ne l'effrayait pas mais elle avait bel et bien retrouvée Kyo. Avec son sourire sadique et fier de tuer quelqu'un et ses yeux briller face à ce sang, effectivement le démon était bel et bien de retour. Les gens présents au restaurant applaudirent Kyo.

-Merci monsieur le samurai !

-On n'en pouvait plus de cette vermine ! On ne dormait plus tranquille.

-Hey femme ! Vu comment je l'ai tranché, tu vas pouvoir avoir ta prime !

Yuya sourit. Oui Kyo ne lui avait pas trop « abimé » la tête alors elle pouvait déposer cela au commissariat. Tout joyeuse elle descendit l'escalier et couru au poste de police après avoir remercié Kyo. La police intervenu donc sur les lieux pour en débarrasser le corps et Yuya reçu les trente-cinq ryos. Elle aida le responsable de l'auberge à nettoyer son restaurant pour s'excuser mais le responsable l'avait également remercié de lui avoir débarrassé de cet homme un peu trop envahissant. Yuya retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et vit Kyo assis près de la fenêtre, le tenrô reposant sur son épaule. Yuya s'approcha doucement et vit que Kyo était endormi. Toujours souriante elle le laissa dormir et se coucha à son tour dans le futon.

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage de Kyo et le réveillèrent par la même occasion. Le samurai s'étira longuement et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la chasseuse de prime profondément endormi sur le côté. Kyo contempla son visage éclairé par la lumière du soleil puis se mit à fumer. Puis agacé de se réveille jugé trop matinal il décida de se rendormir. Une heure plus tard Yuya se réveilla et vit que Kyo dormait toujours. Yuya sourit puis sortit de la chambre dans le but de prendre un bain.

Quelques instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans l'eau chaude et frissonnait de plaisir par son bain du matin qu'elle aimait tant. Yuya se mit à réfléchir. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Kyo était revenu. Bon Bilan : Kyo n'avait pas changé c'était sûr ! Mais Kyo avait terriblement manqué à Yuya et aujourd'hui même s'il passait son temps à la taquiner, Yuya était heureuse qu'il soit là. Seulement Yuya avait des doutes, elle se souvint du baiser lors du combat contre l'ex roi rouge. Ce baiser qui avait pour but de le ramener mais pour elle c'était tellement plus. Tomber amoureuse de Kyo, Yuya avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Mais ses doutes sur la réciprocité était fort. De plus avec sa trop grande fierté et son manque d'affichage de sentiments c'était dur de savoir ce que ressentait Kyo. Il fallait donc que Yuya trouve un moyen pour que Kyo fasse des lapsus ou montre quelque chose. Ce qui allait être dur. Yuya sortit du bain et une fois bien habillée, bien coiffée et rayonnante elle retourna dans sa chambre et vit que Kyo dormait toujours.

-Il dit que je vais trainer mais c'est lui qui fait des grasses matinées, pensa Yuya blasé.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres, elle prit son oreiller et le balança sur le samurai que celui-ci attrapa au au vol et relança, la pauvre Yuya se prit l'oreiller en pleine tête et tomba en arrière.

-MAIS CA VA PAS ! PAS SI FORT !

-Ça t'apprendras à m'attaquer pendant que je dors, planche à pain, en plus je suis de mauvais poil au réveil surtout quand il est tôt alors bien fait pour toi ! Et arrêtes de crier tu es bruyante !

-Tôt ? il est presque midi !

-Oui ben c'est tôt !

Yuya enragée d'avoir ratée sa blague relança son oreiller sur Kyo et en attrapa un autre pour bloquer son oreiller précédent que Kyo lui avait renvoyé puis elle sauta sur le samurai. Sans difficultés il évita la chasseuse de prime et attrapa lui même un oreiller pour lui en mettre encore un coup sur la tête. Yuya désormais décoiffée n'abandonna pas et la bataille de polochon fut rude. Bien entendu Yuya ne touchait pas Kyo et se prenait plein de coup mais elle rigolait et voyait Kyo sourire. Des plumes commencèrent à voler partout dans la chambre. Yuya qui se prit encore un coup lâcha son oreiller.

-Stop stop je me rend !

Mais elle se reprit un oreiller en plein visage ce qui la fit bouder.

-Ok j'accepte ta défaite.

Yuya accusa Kyo tu regard par ce dernier coup qui avait lieu après le forfait puis finit par éclater de rire, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Kyo qui alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre pour fumer. Yuya essayait de ramasser les plumes puis leva les yeux et vit que Kyo s'amusait à faire des ronds avec la fumée qu'il recrachait ce qui fit sourire Yuya. Une fois les plumes ramassées, la jeune femme détacha ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et les rattacher comme il faut.

-Bon on s'en va ? J'ai d'autres têtes à chasser !

Kyo la regarda puis se leva la suivit, une fois sortit de l'auberge, quelque chose agrippa le kimono de Yuya, celle-ci se retourna et vit qu'un enfant lui tendait la main en tremblant. Cette enfants ne portait plus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de vêtements tant ils étaient abimés et il était très maigre alors Yuya lui tendit quelque pièces de monnaie mais un homme lui prit des mains avant l'enfant.

-Hey rend moi mon argent ! Cria Yuya.

-Je te demande pardon gamine, tu as voulu donner ton argent, tu l'as donné maintenant c'est le mien ! Alors viens pas me le voler !

Yuya sortit son arme et la pointa devant l'homme.

-Cet argent n'était pas pour toi, rend le moi !

-Non sale petite peste.

-Rend lui son fric !

Kyo s'était mit entre Yuya et l'homme, il regardait avec menace le voleur et son aura commençait à augmenter. L'homme compris que face à lui il y avait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort alors il rendit l'argent à Kyo. Le samurai n'hésita pas à mettre une pichenette au voleur et à le faire déguerpir en vitesse puis il se tourna vers Yuya et vit que le petit garçon avait disparu mais il l'aperçu à un angle de mur quelques maisons plus loin. Kyo s'approcha du gamin et lui tendit les pièces que le petit garçon prit.

-Merci monsieur !

Puis il partit en courant en appelant plusieurs enfants en rigolant. Cette action fit sourire Yuya qui était touchée par l'acte généreux du « démon ». Kyo revint à la hauteur de Yuya.

-Il faut toujours que tu es des ennuis...

Yuya perdit son sourire et se remit à maudire le samurai devant elle.

-Où vas tu Kyo ?

-Où est ce que tu vas toi ?

-J'ai d'autres têtes à chasser.

-Et bien fais et débrouille toi, tu assures ta sécurité seule, moi je reste en ville.

-Très bien et tu te débrouille pour boire espèce d'alcoolique !

Mais Kyo avait déjà disparu, Yuya blasée une fois de plus baisa la tête puis partit à la recherche de criminel. Yuya passa sa journée à courir et à tirer des balles, elle réussit à avoir deux criminel, l'un en lui tendant un piège simple qui consistait à le faire courir directe dans un filet pour qu'il soit emprisonné. À sa capture elle récolta quatre ryos ce qui était déjà bien. Puis pour le deuxième qui était une femme valait plus : treize ryos elle dû s'y prendre autrement. Elle commença par la prendre par surprise en lui pointant le pistolet derrière la tête mais cette dernière n'eut pas de mal à désarmer Yuya et à passer derrière elle pour tenter de l'étrangler. Mais Yuya avait pris un de ses petits couteaux accrochés à sa cuisse et l'avait planté dans celle de la femme derrière elle et avait tournée pour que la plaie reste ouverte. La femme s'était écartée tant la douleur avait été forte et avait commencée à se battre avec Yuya.

Une lutte acharnée avait suivit, la criminelle avait réussit à attraper Yuya par les cheveux pour tenter de lui briser la nuque mais Yuya n'avait pas hésité à mordre dans le bras de la femme tellement fort que la poigne dans ses cheveux s'était relâchée alors Yuya avait basculée la criminelle par dessus son épaule et lui avait mit un coup de poing au visage. Mais la femme s'était relevée et avait frappé Yuya au genou la faisant chuter et elle avait attrapée la tête de la jolie blonde pour la plonger dans l'eau du lac qui se trouvait près d'elles, tentant de la noyer. Yuya se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait mais la poigne forte était telle qu'elle agitait les bras dans le vide. Pour accélérer sa mort la criminelle avait bloquée le corps de Yuya sous le sien et l'étranglait en plus de la noyer. Yuya qui commençait à voir flou s'était mise à paniquer mais refusa de mourir ici, elle avait attrapée une pierre dans l'eau et pour aller frapper de toutes ses forces à l'aveuglette au dessus d'elle. Le coup avait atteint le front de la femme l'assommant presque et donc lui faisant lâcher Yuya qui s'était empressée de sortir la tête de l'eau pour prendre des bouffées d'air quasi inhumaine.

Voyant la femme se relever, Yuya s'était mise à courir dans le sens opposé mais la femme la poursuivait puis Yuya s'était jetée au sol et la criminelle en avait fait de même, mais alors sur toute l'étendu du lac les gens avaient entendu un gros boum. La femme hurlait en se tenant le bras car Yuya lui avait tirée dans l'épaule. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougerait plus, Yuya avait tirée dans la jambe intacte de la criminelle qui avait hurlée de nouveau puis elle l'avait assommée. La chasseuse de prime s'était ensuite écroulée sur le dos, reprenant son souffle et ses forces. Puis une fois qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, la chasseuse de prime s'était relevée et avait attachée la femme pour l'emmener au poste de police où elle avait reçu ses treize ryos. Yuya s'était arrêtée quelques minutes pour se recoiffer un peu . Ce petit geste de coquetterie n'était pas un acte maniaque mais juste un petit acte qui la rassurait après une telle lutte à mort.

Une fois tout cela fait elle vit que la journée était déjà bien avancée et que le soleil se couchait, elle se mit donc à chercher Kyo mais le samurai était introuvable dans la ville. Elle se mit à demander aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu un samurai avec un kimono noir, les cheveux long, un très long sabre et la démarche un peu assurée. Toutes personne ignoraient la réponse. Puis lorsque Yuya demanda à une jeune femme celle ci lui répondit :

-Non je n'ai pas vu un homme avec la description que vous me donnez mais par contre j'ai vu un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs avec un kimono noir dont le symbole du yin et du yang était dans son dos, un très long sabre.

-Vous vous rappelez d'autres détails ? N'importe quoi ?

-Et bien je me rappelle qu'il marchait lentement, un coude adossé sur le manche de son sabre et qu'il buvait du saké.

Yuya baissa la tête d'un coup, c'était Kyo pas de doute mais depuis quand il avait les cheveux courts ? Mais Yuya se dit qu'il valait tout de même mieux vérifier. Elle demanda une direction à la dame et celle ci lui indiqua la sortie sud de la ville et suivre le petit sentier de la forêt. La nuit était tombée et Yuya regarda quelques instants la lune puis se dirigea vers la direction indiquée par la dame après l'avoir remerciée. Yuya sortit de la ville et prit le petit sentier, comme il faisait nuit elle se mit sur ses gardes et arriva à une petite clairière où il y avait une source d'eau chaude naturelle. A première vue, il n' y avait personne puis en s'avançant un peu plus dans la clairière elle vit qu'un homme était allongé dans l'herbe. Elle regarda le sabre posé à côté de lui et Yuya n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le tenrô. Alors elle s'approcha doucement de Kyo et se pencha un peu au dessus de lui à l'envers de sa position.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

-... Pourquoi mon calme est toujours si court ?

Une veine apparu sur la tempe de Yuya et elle se pencha pour étrangler ce démon qui lui attrapa les bras pour lui en empêcher. La jeune femme se débattait en criant sa rage après Kyo qui lui répétait juste de se taire. Une fois calmée et les poignets toujours emprisonnés par Kyo, Yuya baissa la tête pour reprendre son souffle. C'est là que Kyo vit des bleus autour du cou de Yuya, des bleus qui avaient clairement la forme de doigts. Il lâcha un des poignets de Yuya et passa son doigts sur un des bleus.

-Qui a voulu t'étrangler ?

-Hein ? Dit elle en se redressant. À ça, c'est une criminelle, ça a pas été facile de l'avoir mais au final j'ai eu treize ryos dans la poche ! Enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Mais Kyo se redressa et posa ses mains autour du coup de Yuya, une lumière apparu et les bleus disparurent. Yuya fut étonnée par ce geste et le remercia. Puis elle remarqua qu'avec les cheveux courts Kyo été vraiment beaucoup plus beau qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Elle se sentit rougir mais fort heureusement pour elle, Kyo s'était rallongé. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait pensée dans son bain le matin même. Comment attirer l'attention du démon, comment faire envoler les doutes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit l'eau de la source chaude et le tenrô à côté d'elle. Yuya eu un petit sourire sadique et attrapa le tenrô puis alla au bord de l'eau. Kyo ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

-Hey rends moi ça !

-Ooooh Kyo je t'ai pris ton sabre ! Tu y tient tant ?

-Non c'est juste que c'est pas pour les gamines.

Yuya révoltée par cette parole garda quand même son calme et continua son manège. Elle mit les pied dans l'eau.

-La gamine a décidée qu'elle garderait le sabre, mais Kyo cette gamine pourrait si facilement sans le vouloir abimer le précieux tenrô de Kyo aux yeux du démon !

Kyo se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda.

-Tu vas te blesser idiote.

-Non c'est pas que je vais me blesser c'est que tu n'aimes pas qu'on prenne ton sabre, zut on t'as pris ton bébé !

Elle s'avança un peu plus de l'eau en reculant pour rester face à Kyo. Celui ci se leva dans l'intention de rependre son sabre et alla au bord de la rivière. Ce qui eu pour effet que Yuya recula d'avantage et avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, elle tenait le sabre hors de l'eau.

-Allez rends moi ça maintenant !

-Oooooh non ça serait dommage qu'il soit mouillé tellement dommage !

Yuya avait maintenant de l'eau juste au dessus de la poitrine et tenait toujours le tenrô à bout de bras pour pas qu'il soit dans l'eau.

-En plus s'il est mouillé, le manche met tellement de temps à sécher !

-Rends moi mon sabre maintenant !

-Vient le chercher ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Ni une ni deux Kyo rentra dans l'eau. Yuya qui ne pensait pas que Kyo allait céder à ses provocations, rigolait intérieurement. Elle recula un peu plus, elle avait de l'eau jusqu'au menton et tenait le sabre au dessus de sa tête. Kyo s'avança jusqu'à elle dans la ferme attention de récupérer son précieux tenrô mais une fois proche de Yuya celle ci disparu dans l'eau avec le sabre. Kyo baissa la tête devant cette enfantillage et remonté parce que Yuya avait osée mouiller son sabre il plongea à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard il remonta à la surface avec un sabre à la main. Yuya apparu derrière lui et enleva l'eau dans ses yeux puis se mit à rire.

-Au final ça servait à rien cette connerie planche à pain car tu savais que je le récupèrerais.

-Au final tu as perdu, car tu es trempé !

Et elle rigola de plus belle. Kyo lui s'arrêta, elle avait raison, il était entré dans ce jeu si stupide pour lui et s'était fait avoir. Comment il avait pu tomber si bas ? Il finit par sourire en entendant Yuya rire et pour s'être si bêtement fait avoir.

-Bon maintenant qu'on est trempé, autant profiter de l'eau chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur un arbre se trouvait les deux Kimono qui avait été posés de manière à ce qu'ils sèchent et le sabre de Kyo était attaché à une branche par la ceinture du Kimono de ce dernier pour que le manche puis sécher aussi. Dans l'eau, Kyo et Yuya étaient séparés par une ligne de rocher ce qui permettait ni à l'un ni à l'autre de voir la nudité de l'autre. Yuya avait de l'eau jusqu'au cou s'immergeant totalement pour rester au chaud, Kyo lui avait seulement de l'eau jusqu'à la taille appréciant plus la brise du soir.

-Dis moi Kyo ? Tu nous as pas raconté ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ses trois ans.

Kyo ne répondit pas.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ?

-Et bien au début je me suis réveillé, j'étais couché dans un lit et j'avais des bandes autour de la taille. Apparemment quelqu'un avait soigné ma blessure grave aux côtes. Je me suis redressé et j'ai entendu quelques cris d'enfants ce qui m'avait donné mal à la tête. Puis une femme était rentrée avec de l'eau et elle parlait une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Alors au départ j'avais juste pas envie de parler mais pour la remercier de m'avoir soigné le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est de lui serrer la main. Ensuite j'ai fais la connaissance de son mari et de ses enfants. Je sais même pas comment ils s'appelaient, j'arrivais pas à les comprendre. Et puis le père de la famille m'a montré une carte du monde et avec son doigts il m'avait montré l'Espagne. J'ai compris que c'est là que j'étais... j'étais pas rendu pour rentrer chez moi. Alors moi sur la carte je lui ai montré le japon et la famille avait fait des yeux ronds, si tu savais les têtes d'ahuris qu'ils avaient ! Je suis resté quelques jours chez eux, le temps que mes blessures guérissent puis j'ai remarqué que la gamine qui devait à peine avoir douze ans possédait un petit katana mais son manche était en bois. Cette famille était très pauvre et malgré ça ils m'avaient tous accueilli. Et puis un jour, j'ai entendu des voies dans ma tête, j'écoutais et j'ai reconnu la voie de Kyoshiro, celle de Sakuya, Akira, Akari, Luciole, Tigre et la tienne. Je me rappelle que plus le temps passait plus j'entendais vos voies. J'ai entendu la tienne chaque jours. Alors avant de partir j'avais fait un cadeau à la petite fille, j'avais trouvé du vieux tissu que plus personne ne se servait et je l'avais croisé sur son manche pour que ça ressemble plus à un manche de Katana. Je me rappelle que le petit môme plus jeune que sa sœur m'avait fabriqué un petit lance pierre que j'ai gardé pendant le voyage. Puis après j'ai pris le départ. J'avais pas d'autre choix que de marcher jusqu'au japon, la route allait être longue mais je ne me sentais pas seul, j'entendais toutes vos voies et chaque jours j'entendais la tienne. J'ai traversé toute l'Europe à pied, toute l'Asie aussi. En chine plusieurs bandits avaient essayés de m'attaquer mais personne n'avait réussi à me toucher. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'entendais ta voie qui était un peu plus triste chaque jours. J'ai ensuite pris un bateau pour retourner au Japon. Ouais ben le bateau c'est de la merde ! Ça secoue dans tout les sens tellement que ça te fait juste gerber ! Puis arrivé au Japon j'étais tellement au Sud que j'avais encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir. Alors pour te retrouver je me suis fié à ta voie. Et plus je me rapprochais de toi, plus ta voie était forte et c'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé. Mais je regrette car t'es toujours aussi chiante, bruyante, moche, idiote et plate !

-COMMENT ! MAIS TU N'AVAIS QU'À PAS ME RETROUVER ALORS DÉMON !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien content d'être de nouveau là.

Yuya s'était calmé et souriait de nouveau, Kyo s'était confié à elle et lui avait raconté son périple de trois ans. Elle était heureuse, savoir ce que Kyo avait enduré et découvert lui faisait plaisir. Ils restèrent dans l'eau chaude, sans se parler profitant juste du chaud pendant de longue minutes tout en observant les constellations bien visible dans le ciel. Puis lorsque Yuya vit que sa peau commençait à rougir elle décida à sortir de l'eau mais il y avait un problème.

-Kyo je vais sortir de l'eau et je suis obligée de passer devant toi, alors TU REGARDES PAS !

-Ouais ouais arrêtes de crier t'es chiante !

-Promis ?

Kyo légèrement blasé, leva son bras et passa sa main de l'autre côté de la ligne de rochers. Yuya l'a prit et la lâcha, signe de promesse. Elle se leva contourna la ligne de rocher et vit que Kyo avait fermé ses yeux, alors elle se dépêcha de passer devant lui et d'aller se cacher dans les buissons pour enfiler son kimono. Comme elle n'avait pas de serviette, son kimono prit aussitôt l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyo sortit de l'eau à son tour et le même phénomène se répéta, son kimono fut trempé. Alors que Yuya essayait de mettre en place ses cheveux comme elle pouvait, Kyo qui s'en fichait qu'elle se fasse belle l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui.

-HEYYYY CA VA PAS !

-J'ai horreur d'être trempé alors grouilles toi, on retourne à l'auberge !

Yuya criait de nouveau sa rage intérieurement devant l'égoïsme de Kyo. Néanmoins il n'avait pas tord, alors ils s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer à l'auberge. À la réception, Yuya avait demandée des serviettes, deux kimono de nuit et un repas ce qui fut apporté très rapidement. La soirée se termina sur quelques « t'es bruyante ! » ou « Tais toi ! » ou encore « Idiot, démon ! » mais rien de bien méchant. Kyo et Yuya avait juste fini par s'endormir chacun de leurs côté, l'un près de la fenêtre, l'autre dans le futon.

Yuya était tout de même vraiment heureuse que Kyo soit rentré et elle s'était rendu compte que si Kyo s'était fait avoir dans son jeu quelques heures plus tôt c'est parce qu'au final, il ne voulait pas l'ignorer. Donc s'il ne l'ignorait pas c'est que peut être il s'intéressait à elle. Yuya s'endormit donc avec le sourire. Seulement ce grand calme n'allait peut être pas durer.


	3. Retrouvailles – Calme perturbé

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles – Calme perturbé

Pendant une semaine la même type de journée se répéta. Yuya chassait des têtes misent à prix, se battait, gagnait, achetait du Saké pour l'autre démon, dormait et encore et encore pendant une semaine. De temps en temps quand Kyo dormait, surtout que le matin il dormait longtemps, Yuya essayait de lui donner un coup d'oreiller mais à chaque fois sa tête se retrouvait sous ce dit oreiller que Kyo plaquait sur sa pauvre petite tête. À chaque fois Yuya boudait et criait et recevait un « tais toi ! » mais au final elle rigolait de sa blague ratée. Le matin du commencement d'une nouvelle semaine, Yuya se réveillait dans son futon et voyait que Kyo dormait encore... dans le futon d'à côté. Yuya était en alerte depuis le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une chambre double avec un futon double et donc lorsqu'il y a eu une pauvre petite chambre double avec deux futons, Yuya s'était jetée dessus.

Yuya s'étira et bailla et se tourna sur le côté pour regarder Kyo. Il dormait sur le ventre, un bras sous sa tête et respirait lentement. Yuya voyait son dos se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme, les mèches de son front tombaient devant ses yeux. Yuya le contempla un moment avec le sourire de le voir paisible comme ça et sentit ses joues légèrement rougir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complétement en train de dévorer Kyo des yeux. Elle détourna alors le regard et cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteuse. Puis une idée lui vint, elle eu un grand sourire et s'approcha doucement de Kyo, elle s'allongea à plat ventre devant lui de façon à avoir son visage en face du sien et murmura doucement :

-Kyo ?

Pas de réponse.

-Kyo réveilles toi, dit-elle doucement.

-Tu peux pas te taire et me laisser pioncer !

Yuya eu un petit rire mais ne bougea pas.

-J'aimerais retourner voir Kyoshiro et Sakuya.

Pas de réponse.

-Kyo tu m'écoutes ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Hey oh Ky-MMmmfrrfrrr !

Kyo avait mit sa main sur la bouche de Yuya pour l'empêcher de parler. Il avait à peine relevé la tête et le bas de son visage était encore enfouit dans son bras, seul ses yeux étaient levés vers Yuya. Celle ci se débattait et criait sa rage dans la main de Kyo mais cela se traduisait par des espèces de gargouillis. Kyo eu encore un sourire de vainqueur et enleva sa main.

-MAIS CA VA PAS IDI-MMMMMMMMMFRRRRRFFrrrfff !

Kyo avait remit sa main devant la bouche de Yuya, énervé qu'elle cri alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormi, elle se débattait de nouveau mais sans succès. Alors elle recula jusqu'à ce que Kyo n'est plus assez de bras pour garder sa main sur la bouche de Yuya puis cette dernière frustrée sortit de la chambre pour aller passer ses nerfs dans un bain matinal. Kyo enfin au calme murmura un petit « qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante » puis... se rendormit continuant ainsi sa grasse matinée. Plus tard alors que Yuya était sortit de son bain décida de partir seule voir Kyoshiro.

-Ça lui apprendra !

Soudain une idée lui traversa la tête et un énorme sourire sadique lui apparu sur le visage. Elle passa à une petit échoppe et retourna à l'auberge dans sa chambre. Elle sourit encore plus en voyant Kyo qui dormait toujours. Yuya alla s'accroupir près de lui.

-Kyo j'ai été te chercher du saké si en échange tu viens avec moi chez Kyoshiro. Tu vois je suis sympa !

Kyo ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il savait que ca cachait quelque chose, depuis la source chaude, Yuya n'avait pas arrêtée de faire des farces à Kyo. Bon elles avaient toutes échouées mais elles étaient là quand même, alors aujourd'hui il se méfiait des petits coups de sadisme de la blondinette. Il se redressa et prit la petite cuve de saké que Yuya lui tendait, l'ouvrir et commença à la porter à ses lèvres. Yuya sentait sa victoire approcher jusqu'au moment où elle se prit le contenu de la cuve sur la tête.

-Bien essayé de me faire boire du lait de force planche à pain mais tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

Trop choquée sur le coup, Yuya n'avait pas de réactions et ne bougeait pas.

-AHAHAHAH ! Déjà que tu es moche mais là je t'ai transformé en zombie tellement t'es blanche ! AH AH AH AH en zombie, je suis trop drôle moi !

Yuya se mit à crier face à cette réplique et parce qu'il avait osé verser du lait sur sa superbe chevelure. Elle voulu se jeter sur Kyo mais celui ci mit une main sur sa tête pour l'empêcher d'avancer alors Yuya ne réussit qu'à brasser de l'air. Puis Kyo la prit par le menton et l'approcha de son visage.

-Tu as gâché du saké femme, va m'en racheter !

-NON TU TE DEMERDES !

-Les serviteurs ne contredisent pas le maitre, si tu protestes je te viole !

Yuya sentait sa rage bouillonner en elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle était mauvaise perdante. Elle sortit de nouveau de la chambre pour aller reprendre un bain. Tout la journée, ils avaient continués à se chamailler. Enfin « ils » pas vraiment, Kyo n'y prêtait pas attention mais lui répétait constamment qu'elle était chiante, bruyante, moche et plate ! Et à la fin, Yuya ne parlait plus au grand bonheur de Kyo. Cependant Kyo avait finit par accompagner la jeune femme chez Kyoshiro. En début de soirée, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Un feu brulait dans le jardin et c'était très calme. Yuya frappa à la porte de la maison et ce fut Kyoshiro qui ouvrit.

-Aaaahh mais je pensais que vous reviendrez le lendemain de votre départ ! En fait j'ai attendu une semaine! Yuya, Kyo ne t'as rien fait ?

Yuya baissa la tête pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ai toujours des sous entendus.

-Non Kyoshiro...

-Ahh tant mieux ! Car même avec sa mentalité de trois ans, il reste si pervers ! ahahah AAAAAAHH !

Kyoshiro évita le coup de sabre de Kyo et se mit à courir pour échapper au démon qui voulait le tuer. Sakuya arriva et serra amicalement Yuya contre elle et lui sourit. Yuya se demanda ce qu'il se passait par rapport au petit sourire malicieux de Sakuya mais cette dernière mit un doigts sur sa bouche toujours en souriant. Yuya toujours perplexe se retourna pour voir que Kyoshiro qui essayait toujours de sauver sa peau. Soudain plusieurs personnes sautèrent sur Kyo ce qui eu pour effet de l'immobiliser. Yuya ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible !

-SALUT BEAU GOSSE ON T'AS MANQUÉ ?

Toute la bande était là sans exceptions. Akari était accrochée à la taille de Kyo, Tigre rouge à un de ses bras, Yukimura à son autre bras avec une cuve de saké dans la main et un très grand sourire, Luciole était suspendu sur son dos un doigts sur le menton visiblement en train de « réfléchir » et toutes les autres personnes étaient autour de lui. Yuya contempla Akira qui avait grandi, de quelques centimètres et son visage était plus adulte, à côté de lui il y avait Tokito, l'ex quatre sage avait toujours son apparence d'enfant mais son aura semblait plus pure. Bontenmaru était là aussi avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, à ses côtés se trouvaient Okuni, Mahiro et Sasuke qui avait beaucoup grandi et semblait très mature presque un homme puis se tenaient un peu plus loin Shinrei et Yuan les autres qui avaient peu changer mise à part Yuan qui semblait encore plus « cool » qu'avant. Yuya eu un énorme sourire.

-Tout le monde !

Toutes les personnes se retournèrent et virent Yuya, ce qu'avait subit Kyo elle se mit à la subir, tous le monde sauta sur elle, d'ailleurs le cri de la jolie blonde raisonna dans la forêt.

-Alors tu es enfin revenu, mon petit Kyo !Hurla Yukimura devant Kyo avec un sourire.

Kyo eu un petit sourire.

-Je vois que les serviteurs retrouvent toujours le maitre ! C'est bien j'en suis fier !

Yuya tira une tête très bizarre suite à cette réplique. Comment pouvait-il rester lui même alors que tout le monde étaient réunis. Kyoshiro et Sakuya rigolèrent à ses côtés ce qui l'interpela.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire ?

-Kyo dit ça mais il est content de tous nous voir ! Je te rappelle que c'est juste un gosse de trois ans Yuya, dit Kyoshiro avec un sourire.

-Cette fois tu vas mourir !

Kyoshiro cria et essaya encore une fois d'éviter Kyo. Yuya finit par sourire, oui c'est vrai que Kyo avait du mal avec les sentiments mais que là avec cette réplique il était bel et bien content que tout le monde soient réunis. Kyo poursuivit Kyoshiro pendant de longues minutes mais heureusement pour Kyoshiro, Kyo avait finit par se calmer. Plus tard chaque personne était assise autour du feu et tout le monde racontaient sa vie de ses trois dernières années. De la bonne nourriture et du saké étaient au menu ainsi que des blagues, des farces et des rires ainsi que des petits cri de Kyoshiro chaque fois qu'on entendait « gamin de trois ans ». De temps en temps Luciole se prenait des coups par Shinrei et Yuan devant sa stupidité et son don de jouer avec les chenilles ou alors Akira et Bontenmaru hurlaient après Akari qui révélait leurs secrets et les frappait par la suite car ils avaient osés se dresser contre elle, ou encore Yukimura qui commençait à ne plus supporter l'alcool prenait Sasuke dans ses bras mais se faisait vite éjecter. Yuya riait, beaucoup, cela faisait trois ans, qu'ils n'avaient pas tous faient les fous. Kyo souriait lui aussi mais quelque chose attira son regard, Tokito était totalement à l'écart, assise dans l'herbe à regarder le lac derrière la maison de Kyoshiro. Kyo se leva et alla près d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu es seule ?

Elle se retourna.

-Kyo aux yeux du démon.

Puis elle regarda de nouveau le lac. Kyo s'assit à côté d'elle.

-T'en fais une tête triste, tu es nostalgique, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Immédiatement Tokito s'offusqua.

-Ça ne te regardes pas !

Kyo ne répondit pas et Tokito baissa la tête.

-En fait j'ai jamais réussis à enlever cette image d'horreur de ma tête...

Kyo ne répondit pas de nouveau, il savait de quoi Tokito parlait, oui lui aussi revoyait très bien, Fubuki se dresser devant sa fille pour la protéger et lui dire adieu. Cette scène avait choquée tout le monde même Kyo alors pour Tokito ça devait être traumatisant.

-Parfois je me dis que je mérite vraiment rien, je me suis faite manipuler et j'ai voulu tuer toutes les personnes présentent ce soir... je mérite pas d'être à leur côtés... et je ne mérite pas forcément de vivre...

Kyo la regarda et soupira.

-Écoute salle teigne, toutes ces personnes que tu as voulu tuer comme tu dis t'ont pardonnées. Aujourd'hui tu fais parti de la bande, tu es des nôtres et on n'y pense plus à ce qui passait chez les mibu. Et je crois pas que Fubuki serait fier s'il t'entendait.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

-T'es vraiment une teigne... Si Fubuki t'entendait dire que tu ne mérite pas de vivre, il le prendrait comment alors qu'il a donné la sienne pour te sauver ?

Tokito étonnée en eu les mots coupés.

-Ici tout le monde t'apprécie, tu as passée les trois dernières années avec Akira d'après ce qu'il a dit. Même si vous vous chamailler, il t'apprécie beaucoup, Bonten aussi bien que tu l'ai blessée et Yun-Yun t'a accueilli dans sa famille quand à moi, Fubuki t'as confiée à moi alors crois moi la teigne, tu n'es pas seule. Tu es vraiment chiante et peste mais tu es forte alors si tu as des regrets fais ce qu'il faut pour ne plus en avoir, protèges les gens que tu aimes. Protèges nous tous, ta nouvelle famille !

Tokito le regarda étonnée et touchée par les mots de Kyo, lui qui parlait jamais venait de lui donner un électrochoc. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings.

-Le petit sabre que tu possède c'est le dernier de Muramasa, brandis le et protèges !

Tokito releva la tête et sourit. En quelques secondes elle s'était attachée à Kyo.

-Merci !

Il ne répondit pas mais sourit puis se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres. Tokito serra le petit sabre de son oncle et sourit en regardant sereinement le ciel et alla rejoindre à son tour les autres. L'ambiance était de plus en plus belle, Tigre qui n'était plus du tout frais attrapa Yukimura et se mit à danser avec lui autour du feu, ce dernier rigolait aussi tant l'alcool lui montait à la tête. Rigolant de plus belle, Tigre rouge attrapa Kyoshiro pour le mêler à la ronde autour du feu, celui-ci sobre mais enchanté attrapa Sakuya qui attrapa Yuya et tous les cinq continuèrent à tourner autour du feu en rigolant. Puis ils finirent par s'arrêter et Yukimura donna une petite cuve de saké à Tigre rouge.

-Wahouu tout ça pour le retour de Kyo... quelle popularité !

Sasuke se leva et alla derrière Yukimura.

-Que fais tu Sasuke? Demanda Akari.

Sasuke ne répondit pas sur le moment. Yukimura vida sa cuve de saké et rigola avant de tomber en arrière rattrapé par Sasuke.

-Ça. Faut toujours le surveiller, répliqua Sasuke.

Yukimura avait atteint sa limite d'alcool et dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de Sasuke qui le posa par terre. Tigre rouge était mort de rire de cette scène. Kyoshiro qui riait aussi eu un regard déterminé d'un seul coup, il se leva, prit une cuve de saké et la tendit à Kyo.

-Je lance le jeu !

Kyo leva la tête et le regarda.

-La dernière fois j'ai perdu Kyo, je veux ma revanche !

Kyo baissa la tête et soupira.

-Non tu vas encore perdre.

Yuya s'approcha de Sakuya. Tout le monde qui discutaient entre eux s'étaient tournés vers Kyoshiro et étaient intrigués.

-C'est quoi le jeu Sakuya ?

-Et bien c'est leur jeu favori qui marque bien leur rivalité, c'est bizarre mais regardes.

Alors Yuya, perplexe regarda tout comme les autres personnes présentent, seul Yukimura n'aura jamais vu le jeu de Kyo et Kyoshiro. Ce dernier d'ailleurs tendait toujours la cuve de Saké à Kyo et insistait mais Kyo refusait toujours.

-Poule mouillé, dit Kyoshiro.

Kyo releva la tête avec un regard noir qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui. Il attrapa la cuve que Kyoshiro lui tendait.

-Prépares toi !

Kyoshiro s'assit à côté de lui et sourit malicieusement.

-Prêt ? GOOOOOOO !

Immédiatement Kyo et Kyoshiro se mirent à boire en vitesse leur cuve de Saké.

-Le but c'est celui qui la boit le plus vite ? Demanda Bontenmaru.

Il vit Kyo et Kyoshiro finirent leur petite cuve en même temps et en reprendre tout les deux une autre et la boire à la même vitesse que la précédente.

-Non, sourit Sakuya, c'est le premier qui tombe qui perd.

-HEIIIIIINNNNNN ! C'EST QUOI CE JEU DÉBILE ? Hurla Yuya.

Une troisième cuve de saké fut fini, la quatrième fut fatale pour Kyoshiro qui tomba en la buvant alors que Kyo réussit à la finir;

-Tu... tu v-vois j'ai en... ouh la encore gagné...

Mais Kyo tomba aussi à côté de Kyoshiro ce qui fit rire Bonten, Tigre et même Yuan alors que Yuya était blasée.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas que Kyo tomberait ! S'étonna Akari.

-Mais ce n'est pas fini, répondit Sakuya en rigolant doucement.

Yuya la regarda étonnée, en effet Kyoshiro se relevait, difficilement certes mais il se relevait et attrapa une cuve, une demi-seconde après Kyo se relevait également ne voulant pas perdre et but de nouveau du saké. Une cinquième cuve fut fini et à la sixième, Kyoshiro tomba de nouveau.

-aaaahh là j'ai vraiment gag...

Mais Kyo tomba de nouveau à côté de Kyoshiro.

-Euh c'est finit la ? Demanda Akira.

-Oui, là Kyo a vraiment gagné, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait finit, répondit Sakuya.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Yuya.

Sakuya rigola et regarda Kyoshiro se redresser. Sa tête vacillait un peu et il avait les yeux dans le vague puis il fit une tête bizarre et se leva d'un coup pour aller entre deux buissons et vomir tout ce qu'il venait de boire. Là Bonten, Tigre, Yuan, Sakuya et mêle Akari rigolèrent. Puis tous se tournèrent vers Kyo qui s'était aussi redressé, il avait un visage bien blanc par rapport à sa peau qui était d'habitude bien bronzée et se tenait la tête, avec ce qu'il avait bu, c'était obligé qu'à lui aussi ça ne reste pas dans son ventre mais rien.

-Et bien il est solide notre Kyo, plaisanta Bontenmaru.

Kyo ne répondit rien ni ne le regarda puis tout d'un coup ses joues se gonflèrent et il se leva et alla très vite à côté de Kyoshiro pour faire la même chose que ce dernier.

-Ah ben non en fait.

De nouveau des rires fut sollicités. Yuya elle était tellement hébétée par ce jeu qu'elle jugeait « débile » qu'elle se jura de faire de nombreuses farces quand Kyo dormira et quand il aura la gueule de bois. Kyo et Kyoshiro se redressèrent et vacillant un peu, la bande les virent tout les deux entrer dans la maison de Kyoshiro et ne jamais en ressortir.

-Et voilà, ils sont partit dormir, dit Sakuya en rigolant.

-Ils sont partit pour faire une bonne grasse matinée là ! Répondit Akari.

-Et bien déjà qu'ils dorment naturellement très tard la matin et bien à chaque fois qu'ils font ce jeu ils dorment jusqu'au couché du soleil suivant, alors si vous voulez un petit conseil ne les réveillez pas. À la limite si vous réveillez Kyoshiro, il ira bouder dans son coin mais si vous réveillez Kyo..., enchaina Sakuya avec un sourire.

Les visages de certains devinrent livide, tous étaient en train d'imaginer Kyo très énervé avec les vrais yeux rouges appeler les quatre divinités parce qu'on l'aurait réveillé. Alors tous se dirent qu'il valait mieux renoncer à faire une farce au démon sauf Yuya qui jubilait un peu plus suite à cette nouvelle. Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, la bande de Kyo jugea qu'il était temps de dormir un peu. Quelques heures plus tard, Yuya se réveilla et sortit dehors pour respirer l'air frais elle vit que Sakuya était assise dans l'herbe alors elle la rejoins.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Yuya ! Est ce que ça te dit d'aller prendre un bain avec moi, il y a une source d'eau chaude naturelle pas loin.

Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de Yuya et elle acquiesça. Okuni qui avait entendu demanda s'il elle pouvait venir et vu que Mahiro était dehors, Yuya lui proposa de venir et elle accepta. Les quatre femmes se dirigèrent donc vers la source. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas de la maison de Kyoshiro en haut de la colline qui était à côté de la maison. Yuya entendait un bruit plutôt important et vit qu'en réalité la source d'eau chaude était à côté d'une grande chute d'eau. Yuya s'approcha doucement de la falaise et regarda la magnifique chute d'eau puis elle rejoint les autres femmes. Elles prirent un bain, joyeuses et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Yuya imaginait de plus en plus la farce qu'elle ferait à Kyo. À un moment Okuni démarra un sujet un peu particulier.

-Alors Yuya qu'as tu fais avec Kyo cette semaine ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais bien que tu l'as suivis toute la semaine, finalement tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui.

-Mais ça va pas ! Je n'aime cette espèce d'alcoolique pervers !

Mahiro qui était dans son coin souriait ainsi que Sakuya car Yuya ne savait vraiment pas mentir. Okuni sortit du bain et se rhabilla puis se tourna vers Yuya.

-De toutes façon Kyo n'aime pas les planches à pain !

Puis elle partit avec un sourire. Yuya répéta ce qu'Okuni venait de dire en se moquant d'elle. Et puis d'abord ses petits seins avaient grossis ! Pourquoi Kyo ne le voyait pas et l'appellait encore planche à pain ? Yuya énervée frappait l'eau avec ses mains. Mahiro en rigolait puis décida de sortir de l'eau elle aussi et de retourner à la maison de Kyoshiro. Sakuya s'approcha de Yuya.

-Tu devrais peut être lui dire tu sais, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hein dire quoi ? À qui ?

-À Kyo.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Arrêter tous avec ça !

Sakuya rigola.

-Yuya tu ne sais pas mentir, et je vois comment tu le regarde, Kyoshiro l'a vu aussi.

Yuya se mit à rougir.

-Mais je ne crois pas que Kyo t'en veuille si tu lui dit, enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Yuya qui rougissait toujours réfléchissait à ce que Sakuya venait de lui dire. Avouer à Kyo qu'elle l'aimait oui okay mais Yuya ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait y avoir une quelconque réciprocité. Si seulement elle savait...

-Tu lis toujours l'avenir Sakuya ?

-Non, Kyoshiro m'a conseillé d'arrêter et de découvrir comment la vie se déroulée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Au moins tu n'aura pas prévu que j'allais te faire ça !

Et Yuya l'éclaboussa ce qui fit crier Sakuya puis elle rigola et éclaboussa Yuya à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à se battre pendant de longues minutes en rigolant de bon cœur. À la maison de Kyoshiro, ce dernier et Kyo venait de se réveiller et sortait de la maison avec bien entendu une sacrée gueule de bois. Tout de même Kyoshiro avait le sourire. Bontenmaru alla immédiatement les taquiner.

-Alors vous deux on a la tête lourde !

-Oui un peu, répondit Kyoshiro avec un petit sourire.

-Ta gueule j'ai mal à la tête le vieux alors viens pas gueuler à côté !

Visiblement le caractère de Kyo ne changerait jamais. Quand à Yuya et Sakuya elles avaient arrêtées de jouer avec l'eau et venaient de finir de se rhabiller. Toujours avec un grand sourire elles se dirigèrent vers la maison de Kyoshiro. Tout d'un coup plusieurs hommes attrapèrent Sakuya, celle ci sous le choc n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car une main était contre sa bouche et l'empêchait de parler. Yuya, elle avait réussit à éviter les hommes qui avaient bondit sur elle et pointait son arme sur ceux qui tenaient Sakuya. Cette dernière mordit la main qu'elle avait devant la bouche ce qui eu pour effet de libérer sa bouche.

-Non Yuya ne tires pas, sauves toi prévenir les autres vite !

Yuya la regarda puis ni une ni deux elle se mit à courir en direction de la maison de Kyoshiro. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapée par le kimono mais elle réussit à se dégager un autre homme apparu devant elle alors elle essaya de le contourner mais encore un autre apparu à sa droite donc elle fit demi-tour seulement un homme réussit à l'attraper, alors surprise elle cria, si fort que son cri résonna jusqu'à la maison de Kyoshiro ce qui fit immédiatement lever la tête à Kyo. Sans se poser de question il attrapa son sabre et se précipita vers la source chaude. Kyoshiro le suivait de peu équipé lui aussi d'un sabre ainsi que tout les autres. Les deux jeunes femmes se débattaient tant elles pouvaient, essayant de se libérer mais sans résultats. D'un seul coup Yuya se sentit tirée en arrière et les hommes qui la tenaient la lâchèrent elle venait d'atterrir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre alors elle tourna un peu la tête.

-Kyo !

Yuya sourit puis Kyo la lâcha, dégaina son sabre et se mit à découper les hommes qui avaient attrapé Yuya puis en fit de même avec Sakuya la libérant. Kyoshiro aida Sakuya à se relever et Kyo s'approcha de Yuya.

-Je peux pas te laisser seule...

Kyo lui souriait moqueur alors Yuya bouda mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kyo.

-Là.

Yuya pointa du doigts ce qu'elle regardait alors Kyo se retourna et vit que tout les hommes qu'il avait tué se relevaient, leurs plaies guérissaient à vue d'œil et leurs muscles grossissaient énormément. Ils se mirent à ré attaquer Kyo. Ils étaient plus rapides et plus fort car chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de frapper Kyo bien entendu il bloquait avec son sabre mais leurs forces étaient telles qu'il reculait quand il se prenait un coup. D'autres hommes s'en prirent à Yuya qui recula, Kyo se mit devant elle pour la protéger et certains hommes furent tranchés par son sabre mais à chaque fois leur blessures guérissaient et ils devenaient beaucoup plus fort. Kyoshiro décida d'intervenir seulement il ne pu bouger car une sorte de masse s'abattait sur lui, il releva la tête tant bien que de mal mais il ne voyait rien, pourtant il tomba à genou sous la pression et vit que les autres étaient aussi à genou comme si on appuyaient sur eux alors aucun ne pouvait aider Kyo. D'ailleurs à force d'être tranchés, les hommes avaient atteint une forces et une rapidité si impressionnantes que même Kyo n'arrivait pas à les voir et les esquivé en ressentant leur aura. Un des hommes frappa si vite et si fort au poignet de Kyo que son sabre lui échappa des mains. Étonné il fit un pas en arrière protégeant toujours Yuya, les hommes se rapprochaient puis s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup.

-Et bien et bien ce n'est pas jolie tout ça, je ne pensais pas que je vous aurais si facilement.

Kyo tourna la tête et aperçu un homme avec une chevelure noir courte et quelques mèches devant les yeux. Il avait des yeux très bleus mais son regard était glacial. À sa ceinture on pouvait voir un magnifique katana qui n'attendait que d'être utilisé. Kyo le regardait sans rien dire mais au fond il ressentait une certaine panique, il n'avait pas son sabre et les hommes face à lui étaient devenu très fort et l'homme qui était apparu à l'instant n'avait pas d'aura on ne le sentait pas, si on ne le regardait pas et s'il parlait pas on pourrait dire qu'il n'existe pas c'est pour ça que Kyo avait un sentiment de panique.

-Kyo aux yeux du démon, j'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer par mon maitre. Vu ce que je vois cela risque d'être facile.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ne me fais pas rire, ton maitre veut me tuer pourquoi n'est il pas venu de lui même alors ? Dis lui de venir que je lui tranche la tête !

-Je suis désolé Kyo aux yeux du démon. Si je suis venu moi même c'est parce que mon maitre n'a pas besoin de se déplacer pour quelqu'un comme vous. Votre force est légendaire, je le reconnais mais celle de mon maitre l'est encore plus et la mienne suffit à vous tuer. En plus si je ne m'abuse vous êtes en mauvaise posture.

Kyo regarda face à lui, les hommes tueurs avaient leurs muscles qui grossissaient encore.

-Leur force vient d'être multiplié par dix, combien de temps aller vous tenir sans votre sabre ?

Kyo serra les dents, c'était mauvais très mauvais.

-Recule Planche à pain !

-O-oui...

Yuya se mit à reculer mais elle ne put faire que quelques pas car lors de son dernier pas la moitié de son pied était dans le vide. Elle se retourna et vie qu'elle était au bord de la falaise, la chute d'eau lui envoyait quelques éclaboussures.

-Kyo !

Kyo se retourna et vit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Yuya s'agrippa au kimono de Kyo au niveau de ses épaules et Kyo protégé Yuya avec son corps et surtout ses bras. Il comprit que là ça devenait vraiment dangereux, les hommes face à lui étaient très fort et il n'avait pas de sabre. Kyoshiro et les autres essayèrent de se lever pour l'aider mais la masse invisible au dessus d'eux se fit plus lourde ce qui les clouèrent littéralement au sol. Kyo chercha une solution.

-Planche à pain tu me fais confiance ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Alors Kyo l'attrapa d'un coup par le kimono au niveau des bras et se jeta avec elle dans le vide. Yuya se mit à crier et tendit le bras comme pour attraper quelque chose pour ne pas tomber mais il n'y avait rien. Kyoshiro hurla le nom de son ami. Une chute à cette hauteur ce n'était pas garanti qu'ils survivent. De plus Kyoshiro connaissait cet endroit la chute d'eau était réputée pour tomber sur de nombreux rocher donc il était quasi impossible d'éviter ces rochers. Alors Kyoshiro cria désespérément le nom de son meilleur ami.


	4. Premier éclat, le pouvoir de Yuya

Chapitre 4 : Premier éclat-le pouvoir de Yuya

Une chute à cette hauteur ce n'était pas garanti qu'ils survivent. De plus Kyoshiro connaissait cet endroit la chute d'eau était réputée pour tomber sur de nombreux rocher donc il était quasi impossible d'éviter ces rochers. Alors Kyoshiro cria désespérément le nom de son meilleur ami. On entendit le bruit de leurs corps tombant dans l'eau. De là où ils étaient même paralysées, les personnes de la bande à Kyo pouvaient voir le bas de la chute d'eau et personne ne remontait. La tension commença à monter, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Le cœur de chacun commençait à battre fort puis la tête de Yuya apparu à la surface, elle allait bien, elle respirait de toutes ses forces par rapport au fait d'avoir manquée autant d'air. Yuya essayait de rester à la surface et chercha autour d'elle.

-KYOOOO ?

Elle se tourna et se retourna l'appelant encore et encore mais Kyo avait disparu alors elle paniqua, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et la tension des personnes en haut de la falaise monta aussi. Le chef de la troupe d'attaque ordonna à un des hommes d'agir. L'homme sortit un fusil et s'approcha de la falaise et pointa son arme en direction de Yuya. Kyoshiro et les autres regardèrent la scène impuissant. L'homme tira mais la balle rata Yuya qui cria. Elle essaya de nager pour rejoindre la rive mais le courant était fort, une autre balle l'effleura ce qui la fit de crier de nouveau. Cette fois l'homme prit son temps pour la viser, Yuya regarda le viseur cette fois elle allait y passer. L'homme tira et Yuya ouvrir grand les yeux, elle... elle allait mourir. Sauf que quelque chose sortit de l'eau, se mit devant elle et l'entraina au fond de l'eau lui évitant ainsi la mort.

-Kyo a survécu ! Hurla Kyoshiro.

La tension descendit d'un coup, non seulement Yuya été sauvée mais Kyo allait bien lui aussi. Aucun des deux ne remontèrent à la surface, ils avaient dû s'enfuir en se laissant entrainer par le courant. Le chef ordonna aux hommes de les retrouver alors ils disparurent tous. Il ne restait que le chef de la bande.

-C'est dommage je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de vous tuer, je l'aurais bien fais sinon.

-Pourquoi tu veux tuer Kyo ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

-Moi je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le tuer au contraire c'est un homme qui mérite d'être combattu ! C'est mon maitre qui veut le tuer.

-Pourquoi ? Reposa Kyoshiro.

-Pourquoi je vous le dirais ?

Kyoshiro grogna. L'homme sourit.

-Peut-être nous reverrons-nous.

-Attend ! Ordonna Kyoshiro.

Mais il avait disparu. Aussitôt la masse qui appuyait sur tout le monde disparue et ils purent tous se redresser. Kyoshiro alla ramasser le tenrô toujours par terre et le rangea dans son fourreau. Puis Kyoshiro se retourna vers les autres.

-Il ne faut pas les chercher ! Ces hommes sont forts si on se met à chercher ils vont juste nous suivre et les trouveront avant nous alors restons groupés et attendons qu'ils nous retrouvent ! Ordonna Kyoshiro.

-Et s'il nous retrouve pas ? Demanda Bontenmaru.

-Bonten tu sais de qui tu parles ? Sourit Kyoshiro.

Oui après tout il s'agissait de Kyo, il y avait de quoi ne pas avoir peur et Yuya était avec lui donc elle ne craignait rien. Un peu plus loin, deux personnes sortaient de l'eau et rejoignaient la rive. Ils s'écroulèrent, essoufflés d'avoir nagés contre le courant. Plusieurs minutes étaient nécessaire pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Puis Yuya se redressa d'un coup.

-MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ ! TU AS VU TOUT LES ROCHERS QU'IL Y AVAIT SOUS L'EAU ? ON AURAIT PU MOURIR !

-Mais la ferme ! Si je te demande de me faire confiance ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Quoi...

-J'ai déjà sauté plein de fois dans cette cascade, je savais où il fallait tomber.

Yuya ouvrit grand les yeux, Kyo savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle qui croit si fort en lui elle venait de douter de sa confiance et de lui crier dessus, désormais elle saurait que quand Kyo lui demanderait de lui faire confiance c'est parce qu'il saura de quoi il parle.

-Excuses moi Kyo...

-C'est pas grave, n'importe qui aurait eu peur de sauter.

Yuya lui sourit, elle le regarda reprendre toujours sa respiration, c'est vrai qu'en plus de se débattre contre le courant il avait aussi aidé Yuya à nager en la tirant de temps en temps car elle avait faillit manquer de force plusieurs fois. Alors elle le regardait lui laissant le temps de respirer calmement, il était sur le dos et son ventre se soulevait rapidement, ses mèches de cheveux étaient collés sur son front et ses yeux fermés pour empêcher la lumière du soleil les bruler. Yuya rougit encore, elle dévorait de nouveau Kyo des yeux. Soudain elle vit du sang qui coulait le long de la pierre sur laquelle Kyo était allongé, le sang partait de sa tête, un instant Yuya eu très peur.

-Kyo tu t'es cogné la tête ?

Kyo ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-Non c'est l'épaule.

Yuya soupira de soulagement mais il était quand même blessé elle alla derrière lui et délicatement lui retira son kimono au niveau de son épaule droite, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à la fois d'étonnement et d'horreur. La petite plaie avait était causée par la balle que Yuya avait faillit se prendre avant que Kyo ne l'ai entrainé sous l'eau, la blessure était profonde et beaucoup de sang s'en écoulait.

-Kyo tend ton bras en avant, je dois retirer la balle, ça va te faire mal.

Kyo obéit à Yuya sans répondre et tendit son bras devant lui, Yuya attendit que sa main arrête de trembler et rentra doucement ses doigts dans la blessure de Kyo, ce dernier se mit à gémir de douleur, Yuya se concentrait pour aller le plus vite possible, la blessure était vraiment profonde mais elle sentit enfin une masse sous ses doigts, elle réussit à la saisir mais en entendant les gémissements de douleur de Kyo, elle comprit qu'il fallait y aller encore plus doucement alors délicatement elle retira ses doigts, la balle coincée entre son index et son pouce. Fière elle la jeta mais le fait de retirer la balle avait eu pour effet d'accélérer l'écoulement du sang. Sans hésiter, elle déchira l'intérieur de la manche de son kimono et l'enroula autour de l'épaule de Kyo, empêchant ainsi le sang de couler.

-Et voilà !

-Merci.

-Bon le plus important c'est de rejoindre les autres.

-Non... le plus important c'est comment se défendre, je n'ai pas de sabre.

Yuya paniqua tout en regardant Kyo, c'est vrai il n'avait plus de sabre alors si les hommes qui l'avait attaqué les retrouvaient, ils seraient en mauvaise posture.

-Alors dépêchons nous de rejoindre la maison de Kyoshiro, on se déplace la nuit et par la forêt.

Kyo soupira.

-Mais tu es vraiment bête ! L'ennemi n'ai pas fou, il va nous chercher la où on aura le plus tendance à les éviter, c'est à dire la nuit dans la forêt. Il faut se déplacer par les villages de jour.

-Ah...ah bon ?

-Mais comment tu fais pour être chasseuse de prime ?

-COMMENT ?

Elle voulu de nouveau tuer la personne face à elle mais Kyo avait mit une main sur sa tête pour qu'elle brasse l'air de ses bras puis il la lâcha. Kyo essaya de reconnaître les lieux, ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile mais le courant les avaient emmenés loin, il leur faudra une journée entière pour rejoindre la maison de Kyoshiro et pas question de voyager de nuit donc ils devaient faire le voyage en deux fois. Kyo commença à avancer suivit de Yuya. Ils traversèrent le village, Yuya regardait partout pour savoir si ils n'étaient pas suivit.

-Regardes droit devant toi !

Yuya obéit et regarda devant elle. La traversée du village finit, ils suivirent le sentier au prochain village. Avant d'y arriver, la nuit était tombée, ils devaient donc s'arrêter mais dormir à la belle étoile était risqué aussi. Coup de chance Kyo aperçu une petit cabane en bois. Il s'y dirigea suivit de Yuya, apparemment la cabane semblait vide, Kyo poussa la porte et la cabane était belle et bien inhabitée.

-On va dormir là.

-Très bien.

Yuya alla s'assoir par terre dans un coin et enroula ses jambes dans ses bras. Elle se mit à repenser à ce qui c'était passé. Qui voulait tuer Kyo ? Pourquoi ? Elle était inquiète, elle ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Kyo alors elle commençait à vraiment se tracasser. Kyo s'assit devant elle et posa son front sur le sien. Étonnée, Yuya sortit son arme.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux encore me peloter ?

-Tais toi ! Ça détend.

-COMMENT ?

-Cette position détend.

Yuya ouvrit grand les yeux étonnée.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui regarde pose ton front sur mon épaule et laisse tomber ta tête.

Yuya obéit et posa doucement son front sur l'épaule de Kyo puis se laissa aller. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit sa nuque devenir légère et son dos se détendre ainsi que tout son corps. Puis elle se redressa en souriant à Kyo, celui ci reposa son front sur celui de Yuya et se laissa aller. Yuya ne broncha pas, elle vit Kyo fermer les yeux et vit son corps se détendre. Alors Yuya ferma à son tour les yeux, elle ressentait la chaleur du front de Kyo sur le sien et son souffle chaud se mêler au sien. Ce rapprochement mélangeait un peu leur chaleur corporelle mais en plein été il faisait déjà bien chaud alors cet échange de chaleur leur fit ressentir un bien être à chacun. Yuya se sentait légère, elle qui autrefois avait si peur d'être seule, là elle n'était plus seule, elle avait de précieux amis et surtout elle avait Kyo. Leurs respirations étaient maintenant en parfaite harmonie, c'est comme s'il n'existait rien autour, juste eux. Yuya sentit la tête de Kyo un peu plus lourde, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit que sa respiration était si calme et si lente qu'elle comprit qu'il venait de s'endormir. Alors doucement elle prit sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux puis s'endormit à son tour.

_-Kyo sais tu que le tenrô répond à ton..._

_De ses yeux rouges il regardait la personne devant lui._

_-Quand tu jugera... il brillera..._

Le lendemain quand Yuya se réveilla, Kyo n'était plus là. Elle finit de se réveiller en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, lui qui d'habitude faisait des grasses matinées là il n'était pas là et en se retournant elle se mit à rire, Kyo s'amusait encore à faire des ronds avec la fumée qu'il recraché en fumant. À l'entente de son rire, Kyo se retourna.

-Bonjour Kyo, ca va ?

-Oui. Si tu es réveillée on repars.

-Déjà ?

-Aller dépêches toi !

Yuya broncha mais se leva et le suivit. Kyo alla ouvrit la porte mais celle ci claqua vers lui avec une force et une vitesse si incroyable qu'il fut éjecté au sol et eu la respiration coupée.

-KYO !

Kyo se releva et regarda en face de lui, une femme entra dans la maison avec un petit sourire.

-Hum je vois que je t'ai eu. Et bien je crois que ça va être facile. Pour moi, une spécialiste tu combat au corps à corps il n'y a rien de plus simple que de tuer un samurai sans sabre.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Yuya paniqua et se figea, elle n'avait pas tord, elle savait parfaitement se battre au corps à corps et Kyo savait se battre avec un sabre. C'était mauvais. Kyo fixa la femme face à lui et se mit sur ses gardes. La femme sourit de plus belle et disparue. Yuya la chercha mais ne la trouva pas, Kyo ne bougeait pas et balayait la pièce de ses yeux puis il se prit un coup au visage. Il vit la femme qui voulait lui donner un coup de pied, il le bloqua avec ses mains mais se reprit un coup au visage. Il allait recevoir un autre coup de poing mais il attrapa le poignet de la femme le tira pour lui mettre son coude dans le visage et le jeta contre un mur. Sous le choc elle tomba sur le dos, Kyo alla lui donner un coup de pied au visage qu'elle bloqua et lui envoya son pied au genou puis se redressa et lui mit son coude dans le ventre, Kyo tomba à genou et la femme le saisi par le col de son kimono pour lui administrer un nouveau coup de poing mais il le bloqua et l'éjecta de nouveau. La femme se releva et passa derrière lui pour enfoncer son doigts dans la blessure à son épaule ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, il lui envoya son coude dans la figure mais elle esquiva en passant par dessus lui et tout en sautant elle envoya son pied à la figure de Kyo. Sous le choc il recula un peu, cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et la fixa du regard. Son petit sourire l'énerva pour de bon, il l'attaqua, ses coups de poings étaient tous bloqués mais un plus rapide alla percuter le menton de la femme, son genou entra dans son ventre et il la saisit par la taille en passant son bras derrière son dos pour la jeter de nouveau contre un mur mais avec ses pieds la jeune femme s'était rattrapée sur le mur où elle devait s'écraser et passa derrière Kyo en sortant un couteau et fendit l'air avec. Kyo réussit à esquiver la lame qui ne lui coupa qu'une légère mèche de cheveux. Puis la femme tenta de le planter mais Kyo l'évitait et finit par donner un coup de pied dans son poignet ce qui eu pour effet que la femme le lâcha et le couteau alla se planter dans le plafond. Ils continuèrent ainsi de se battre, enchainant coup sur coup. Kyo finit par la saisir sous son bras, il la plaqua au sol et lui administra un coup de poing si fort au visage qu'elle en fut assommée. Kyo recula essoufflé et désormais couvert de nombreuses blessures.

-Kyo... Tu sais te battre ?

-... Muramasa ne m'a pas enseigné que le maniement du sabre.

Yuya lui sourit, elle était totalement impressionnée, Kyo savait se battre en plus de manier le sabre. Il était vraiment fort bien plus fort que qui ou quoi que ce soit. Kyo occupé à récupérer sa respiration ne vit pas que la femme s'était relevée et avait sortit un petit katana c'est seulement quand elle se jeta sur Yuya que Kyo la vit.

-PLANCHE A PAIN POUSSES TOI !

-Hein ?

Yuya se retourna mais trop tard.

-YUYAAAAAAA !

La femme souriait. Sa lame passait à travers Yuya. La jolie blonde sous le choc ne comprit qu'en crachant du sang ce qui lui arrivait. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la lame profondément plantée dans sa chair. La femme la retira aussi sèchement qu'elle l'avait enfoncée et se mit à rire. Kyo avait les yeux grand ouvert sous le choc, il voyait du sang couler le long du kimono et des jambes de Yuya. Il n'avait rien vu, elle était blessée devant lui et il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il vit Yuya vaciller et gémir elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout et ses jambes tremblaient. Une rage commença à monter en lui, il serrait si fort ses poings que ses doigts en devenaient blanc. La femme riait toujours.

-Je vais te tuer espèce de garces !

La femme ria de plus belle. Yuya tendit difficilement la main vers elle en tremblant ce qui redoubla son rire.

-Tu veux de ma pitié ? Ahahahah d'accord ! Pauvre petite chose !

La colère éclata en Kyo et son aura devint si glaciale que la femme arrêta de rire immédiatement et recula d'un pas, elle avait peur, l'homme face à elle lui faisait peur, si peur qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Yuya avait posée sa main sur sa joue. Kyo s'avança vers elle dans l'intention de la tuer mais il s'arrêta net en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui. La respiration de la femme s'était arrêter d'un coup, elle était devenu livide et avait les yeux ouverts d'horreur. Elle se mit à crier de douleur et s'agrippa à la main de Yuya dans le but de l'enlever de sa joue mais quand ses mains touchèrent celle de Yuya, l'effet empira et du sang coula de sa bouche, elle hurla plus fort, elle ne pouvait pas se débattre et quand Yuya la lâcha elle tomba sur le côté, morte. Yuya recula et la regarda. Elle tremblait encore mais respirait normalement, à travers la déchirure du kimono causé par le katana, Kyo vit qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure. Il s'approcha de Yuya étonné.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Yuya croisa enfin son regard, elle prit peur et s'enfuit. Kyo ne comprenait plus rien mais la poursuivit, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour la rattraper vu qu'il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et lui attrapa le bras.

-NON LACHES MOI !

Elle se débattit mais il ne la lâcha pas, seulement une douleur à son genou le rappela à l'ordre et il se mit à gémir et tomba en avant entrainant Yuya dans sa chute. Il se retrouva sur elle alors il l'immobilisa avec son corps.

-LACHES MOI, LACHES MOI !

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces mais le poids du corps de Kyo l'écrasait surtout qu'il faisait exprès d'appuyer tout son poids. À bout de forces, Yuya arrêta et se calma mais n'osa pas regarder Kyo dans les yeux, des larmes remplissaient ses yeux, elle avait honte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ça, jamais.

-Depuis ton combat contre l'ex roi rouge... il-il a laissé un étrange pouvoir en moi...

Kyo la regarda sans rien dire, il l'écoutait tranquillement tout en continuant de l'immobiliser.

-Quand je suis blessée... si... si je... touche quelqu'un... ça me soigne immédiatement... mais en échange je... je lui vole son énergie vitale... c'est... C'EST MONSTRUEUX !

Elle se mit à pleurer. Ce pouvoir elle ne voulait jamais que Kyo le voit. Elle avait honte si honte. Mais Kyo lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder. Yuya étonnée essaya de tourner la tête mais la poigne de Kyo était trop forte.

-C'est quand que tu arrêteras de gueuler ?

Yuya était stupéfaite, Kyo la taquinait, elle venait de prendre la vie de cette tueuse et lui il la taquinait. Il n'avait pas peur et s'en foutait que son pouvoir pouvait être dangereux. Yuya se sentit bien d'un coup puis se frustra.

-MOI JE GUEULE ? JE VAIS TE TUER !

Elle se débattit et frappa de ses petits poings le torse de Kyo, celui ci qui ne sentait rien face à si peu de force se redressa et repris donc la route. Yuya se releva heureuse, Kyo s'en fichait de son pouvoir, il continuait juste à l'apprécier telle qu'elle était, des larmes de bonheur roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Kyo je t'aime, pensa Yuya.

Devant Kyo sourit.

-J'entends ta voie planche à pain tu as oubliée ? Pensa également Kyo.

Yuya suivit Kyo le sourire au lèvres. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Kyoshiro mais elle était vide, il n'y avait personne. Kyo se mit totalement sur ses gardes et Yuya se colla dos à lui en sortant son arme. C'était calme tout était calme, très calme, trop calme. Ils se firent encerclés en quelques secondes par les mêmes hommes que la veille. Yuya tira mais ils évitaient les balles alors Kyo attaqua comme il pouvait, mais sans résultat. Un des hommes éjecta Kyo au sol et Yuya le vit craché du sang. Prenant peur elle tira sur l'homme au dessus de lui mais il évita de nouveau la balle, seulement cela permit à Kyo de se relever. Il recommença à se battre quand à Yuya elle reculait de nouveau. Paniquée elle n'apercue pas immédiatement une ombre au dessus d'elle mais ce qu'elle vit par contre c'est qu'un sabre avait atterrit à ses pieds. Kyo qui essayait toujours de repousser ses ennemis ressenti d'un coup de nombreux frissons dans tout son corps ce qui le fit sourire.

-Kyo attrapes !

Il vit Yuya lui lancer son sabre qu'il attrapa au vol. Au contact de son propriétaire, le tenrô brilla. Sans hésiter Kyo n'attaqua pas simplement.

-Par la technique du vent divin obscur : MIZUCHI !

Un vent doux et frais émana du tenrô, les hommes se stoppèrent net en ressentant ce vent. Puis en quelques secondes, ils furent tous déchiquetés.

-AHAHAHAHAH ressuscités quand vous voulez !

Yuya sourit, enfin en sécurité. Tout le monde arriva autour d'eux.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

-Oui a peut près merci, répondit Yuya.

Kyoshiro vit son kimono déchiré à son ventre.

-Yuya tu es blessée ?

-Hein ?

Kyoshiro pointa du doigts la déchirure de son kimono. Yuya paniqua.

-Euh...

-Non cette idiote s'est coincée dans une branche d'arbre, pfff elle est trop bête en plus d'être plate.

-TOI ! VOYOU ! Hurla Yuya.

Mais jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier suffisamment de ce qu'il venais de faire. Non seulement il s'en fichait mais il l'aidait à cacher son secret. Kyo lui sourit en coin puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Yuya n'était plus devant lui alors qu'elle l'était il n'y a même pas une seconde. Il se retourna, Sakuya aussi avait disparue.

-La lenteur... Non c'est de l'accélération, j'aime l'accélération.

Kyo et les autres levèrent la tête. Une femme tenait Yuya et Sakuya dans chacun de ses bras. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur parfaite se confondait avec le soleil, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu si pur que si on comparait les yeux de Kyo à des rubis on pouvait comparer ceux de la jeune femme à des saphirs. Étrangement ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de l'homme du jour précédent mais contrairement à lui elle avait une aura pure et un regard doux.

-Je suis désolé Kyo aux yeux du démon, mon maitre à décidé de passer à un stade supérieur. Ces deux femmes te sont chères ?

Kyo serra fort le manche de son sabre et son regard se déforma sous la colère.

-Je sais pas ce que vous me voulez tous mais si vous continuez à me faire chier je vais tous vous buter !

-Je te conseille de rester calme Kyo aux yeux du démon, je suis bien plus rapide que tu ne le penses.

-Rapide ou pas tu te ventera moins une fois que je t'aurais découpé.

-Attend Kyo, l'arrêta Tokito.

Kyo la regarda étonné, sans rien dire.

-Je suis très rapide mais je ne l'ai pas vu venir, ni agir et personne ne la sentit avant qu'elle nous parle, cette fille est forte et vraiment rapide elle peut tuer Yuya et Sakuya si elle le désire sans que nous pouvions faire quoi que ce soit !

La femme blonde sourit.

-Une jeune fille très intelligente. Kyo aux yeux du démon, je comprend ta colère mais si tu ne veux pas que ces femmes meurent sur le champ je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

Kyo serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Son aura commençait à faire frissonner toutes les personnes présentent.

-Je vais emmener ces deux jeunes femmes si vous voulez les retrouver, nous nous trouvons au centre des clans Sanada, Tokugawa et Mibu.

S'en fut trop Kyo bondit sur la jeune femme et la trancha de son sabre. Quand il retomba sur ses pied, il écarquilla les yeux son sabre n'avait que fendu l'air. La femme avait disparu avec Yuya Et Sakuya. Bouillonnant de rage toutes les personnes même Kyoshiro reculèrent, son aura était si forte qu'elle aurait pu tous les tuer et ses doigts blanchissait à force de serrer si fort le manche de son sabre, dans ses yeux on pouvait voir une flamme de haine y danser. Kyo était en colère très en colère, s'en était trop !


	5. La maladie de la mort

Chapitre 5 : La maladie de la mort

Kyo était en colère très en colère, s'en était trop ! Son aura bouillonnait tellement que personne ne se risquait à le regarder dans les yeux de peur de se faire tuer. Kyoshiro voyait le tenrô vibrait non seulement car la main de Kyo tremblait mais aussi parce qu'il réagissait à la colère de Kyo. Kyoshiro finit doucement par s'approcher de Kyo et posa une main sur son épaule.

-On va aller les chercher mais ils nous faut une stratégie, dit Kyoshiro.

Kyo se dégagea de la main de Kyoshiro et disparu entre les arbres, la bande comprit qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir et se calmer. Quiconque savait qu'approcher Kyo maintenant était un acte très dangereux voir mortel. Kyo frappa un arbre de son poings, cela faisait deux fois de suite. D'abord Yuya se fait blesser et maintenant elle se fait enlever avec Sakuya. Qui sait ce qu'on pouvait leurs faire, elles ne savaient pas se défendre, Kyo imaginait toutes sortes de scénario et la colère remonta en lui d'un coup en pensant qu'on pouvait faire du mal à Sakuya et à son serviteur numéro un. Lui qui était venu se calmer, sa colère augmentait de secondes en secondes, la faune fuyait autour de lui et la flore ne semblait plus avoir de vie, le vent passait dans les arbres mais les feuilles ne bougeait pas, toutes les fleurs se refermaient. Kyo s'assit contre un arbre et fit tourner son sabre entre ses doigts pour essayer de se calmer. Un peu plus loin Kyoshiro faisait les cents pas, Sakuya venait de se faire enlever, la colère montait aussi en lui ainsi que la panique. Il cherchait ce que la femme voulait leur dire, « au centre des clans Mibu, Sanada et Tokugawa ». Yukimura s'approcha de Kyoshiro.

-Un de mes guerriers à suivit cette femme, dans quelque temps on aura des infos sur où elle a emmenée Yuya et Sakuya.

-D'accord. Le mieux c'est qu'on parte tous ensemble, plus nous seront mieux ce sera car l'ennemi à l'air d'être fort très fort. Préparez vous tous à partir, mangez avant de partir.

Tout le monde le regarda puis entra dans la maison dans le but de manger quelque chose avant de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyo entra à son tour, silencieux. Pour lui changer les idées Yukimura lui envoya une cuve de saké que Kyo attrapa au vol puis sans se faire prier descendit le contenu de la cuve quasi instantanément. Yukimura sursauta légèrement.

-« Monsieur Yukimura nous les avons trouvés. Ils sont au points le plus central entre les trois lieux respectifs des clans. »

-« Très bien. » Bon mes hommes on trouvés où ils sont on va donc pouvoir y aller, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oui. Répondit Kyoshiro.

Prêt à partir, certain commencèrent à passer la porte, Tokito vit qu'il restait un verre d'eau sur la table, elle tendit la main dans le but de le prendre mais sa main se mit à trembler d'un seul coup, tant qu'elle ne pu saisir le verre et qu'elle cacha sa main dans son dos mais cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Kyo qui avait un léger voile de panique dans les yeux. Il vit que Tokito prenait le verre et que sa main ne tremblait plus, elle bu l'eau dans le verre et sortit de la maison, Kyo n'avait rien dit mais avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Toujours silencieux, il suivit le groupe. La bande de Kyo au complet était près de nouveau à affronter l'ennemi. La journée se déroula calmement, Kyo n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche et marchait en tête de fille, de temps en temps Tigre rouge plaisantait avec Kyoshiro et Yukimura qui s'empressait de taquiner Sasuke. Et la bande par le biais de cette traversée avait découvert ce qu'était une chamaille entre Akira et Tokito.

-Là c'est parce qu'on doit sauver les deux filles donc on est obligé de s'allier mais quand ce sera finit tu vas te battre contre moi !

-Non je ne me battrais pas contre toi Tokito !

-Mais pourquoi je te dis que je me suis améliorée et j'ai toujours pas digérée que tu m'est battu alors on se battra !

-Mais je t'ai dit non sale peste de gamine !

-COMMENT ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça minable ! Grrrr bats-toi maintenant !

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi putain !

-Parce que tu comprend rien.

Tokito s'arrêta devant la parole d'Akira, surprise qu'il lui dise une telle chose. Elle baissa la tête et continua d'avancer sans rien dire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à cet instant Kyo avait tout compris à son petit manège. Et ce type de chamaille se répéta plusieurs fois dans la journée. Le soir arriva, la troupe s'arrêta donc en forêt pour dormir. Tous autour d'un feu certain réfléchissaient, d'autre comme Yuan, Akari et Shinrei discutaient entre eux et Kyo vit que de temps en temps Tokito jetait quelques petits coups d'œil vers Akira, il ne s'était pas trompé plus tôt dans la journée, il avait bel et bien compris le manège de Tokito. Mais autre chose préoccupait Kyo à propos de Tokito, sa main qui avait tremblée ne présageait rien de bon. Puis Kyo pensa à sa planche à pain, à cette pensé sa main se mit à serrer le tenrô si fort qu'il en tremblait. Il pensa que le mieux valait qu'il se repose. Alors assis contre un arbre Kyo ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_-Kyo sais tu que le tenrô répond à ton cœur. Il y a deux sortes de vraies forces. La première c'est celle de..._

_La lune était pleine ce soir là et de magnifiques constellations ornaient le ciel. Kyo avait les jambes dans le vide et les balançaient. Il écoutait ce que la personne à côté de lui lui disait, il avait la tête tournée vers son interlocuteur. De ses yeux rouges il regardait la personne devant lui._

_-Quand tu jugera... il brillera..._

_Puis il tourna la tête de nouveau pour regarder droit devant lui._

_-Tu comprend Kyo ?_

Kyo se réveilla, encore ce rêve, cela faisait deux fois, déjà une première fois dans la cabane où il avait dormit avec Yuya. Il ignorait pourquoi il se rappelait de cela mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Kyo voulu repartir mais il vit qu'il faisait encore nuit et que tout le monde autour de lui dormait mise à part Kyoshiro qui dessinait par terre avec un bâton de bois. Kyoshiro releva la tête et vit que son meilleur ami était aussi réveillé alors il alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Tu dors pas ? Demanda Kyo.

-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, mais toi non plus, pourquoi ?

-Un sous fifre n'a rien à dire.

Kyoshiro sourit, sourire auquel Kyo y répondit.

-Hey Kyo, quand est ce que tu arrêtera de faire le gamin et que tu diras à Yuya qu'elle te plais ?

Kyoshiro eu la tête enfoncé dans le sol, ce phénomène s'était produit par un le pied d'un Kyo en colère. Une fois que Kyoshiro eu repris ses esprits il continua.

-Non mais c'est vrai, tu passe ton temps à la taquiner en fait c'est deux ans que tu as ! AAAAAH !

Kyo venait de sortir son sabre et commença à courser Kyoshiro. Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe et le pauvre Kyoshiro esquivait tant bien que mal le sabre de Kyo puis il finit par le bloquer de ses mains.

-Mais ce sont des choses normales misent à part que tu passe ton temps à lui faire des trucs cochons !

-Abruti elle ne me plais pas ! Elle est juste plate, moche, chiante, bruyante, maladroite et bête. Que ce soit bien clair rien ne me plais chez elle et il n'y aura jamais rien !

Kyoshiro le regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien dire puis lâcha la lame du sabre de Kyo qu'il bloquait entre ses mains.

-Très bien désolé.

Kyo lui tourna le dos.

-Ffff t'es bête.

Kyoshiro sourit et il retournèrent vers le groupe. Au levez du soleil, tout le monde se réveilla et se leva. Au moment de partir Tokito se porta volontaire pour éteindre le feu, alors que tout le monde partaient elle resta un peu en retrait pour éteindre le feu et avant de s'accroupir ses jambes tremblèrent. Immédiatement Tokito s'agenouilla, les joues rouges et éteignit le feu. Kyo avait vu les tremblements, ils étaient léger mais rapide comme si ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à supporter le poids de Tokito. Puis la fillette rejoint Akira pour réclamer un combat qui ne lui fut pas accordé. Kyo vit Yuan, Akari et Shinrei en retrait, ils s'approcha d'eux.

-Akari, où en sont tes recherches sur le vaccin contre la maladie de la mort ? Demanda Kyo.

-Et bien, on a fait plusieurs essais avec Yuan mais pour le moment chaque vaccin ne faisaient que calmer la maladie, à chaque fois il y avait une rechute. Le dernier vaccin que j'ai mit au point a été administré à des oiseaux avant que je vienne te voir et je verrais le résultat en rentrant.

Kyo ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Shinrei.

-Parce que la teigne est malade.

-Tokito ? S'exclama Akari.

Heureusement ils parlaient assez bas et étaient assez loin du reste du groupe pour que Tokito n'entende pas.

-Sa main et ses jambes ont tremblées.

-Le vrai problème de la maladie de la mort c'est que le sang ne coagule pas et tout les organes s'endommagent petit à petit. Si Tokito garde son apparence d'enfant ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait la garder pour plaire à Fubuki mais aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Le problème c'est que dans cette apparence la maladie ne se déclare pas certes mais elle se propage plus vite et partout, si elle prend sa forme d'adulte la maladie se déclare instantanément partout, avoua Yuan.

-Qu'elle âge a cette gamine ? Demanda Kyo.

-Elle est jeune elle a seulement dix-huit ans.

Kyo baissa la tête. Si jeune et déjà malade comme Kyoshiro, en effet il pouvait faire une rechute à tout moment. Il fallait trouver ce vaccin. Dans l'après midi, le groupe se rapprochait du point central entre les trois clans et ils arrivèrent dans un magnifique jardin, si magnifique que certain l'aurait confondu avec le paradis, tout était parfait !

-Okuni, Mahiro allez transmettre ce lieu à mon père, si jamais nous avons besoin de renfort j'enverrais un message, ordonna Tigre Rouge.

Okuni et Mahiro obéirent et retournèrent dans la direction opposée. Kyo s'avança dans le jardin, il n'y avait personne, il ne ressentait pas de présence, alors il accéléra le pas. Soudain il sentit plusieurs doigts taquiner ses côtes, il dégaina immédiatement son sabre et se retourna mais il ne vit que Kyoshiro étonné avec son sabre aussi de sortit.

-Oh c'est pas drôle je pensais que tu étais chatouilleux.

Les yeux de Kyo s'agrandirent, un garçon était suspendu sur son dos, il se retourna aussi sec que possible et fendit l'air de son sabre.

-AAAAH mais c'est dangereux !

Le garçon était caché derrière Tokito. Celle ci, énervée attrapa le manche de son sabre pour le dégainer mais il n'y avait rien.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec ça, c'est trop dangereux !

Tokito écarquilla les yeux, le garçon avait dans ses mains son sabre, elle une ex quatre sage et la plus rapide d'entre eux s'était fait prendre de vitesse.

-Oh c'est un très beau sabre de Muramasa que tu as là jeune fille, bien qu'il soit si petit il à l'air dangereux !

Tokito avait gardée le petit sabre de Muramasa depuis le combat contre l'ex roi rouge et là la colère commençait à monter en elle.

-Hey minable, rend moi ça !

Le garçon la regarda sans rien dire, lui aussi avait les yeux bleus, ils étaient plein de joie et de vie et ce garçon avait un caractère vraiment joyeux et en aucun cas maléfique.

-Gamin tu n'aurais pas un frère et une sœur ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

-Oh vous avez fait la connaissance de mon frère Zoka et de ma sœur Kasoku ? Mais c'est qu'ils m'ont devancés ! Alors là je suis pas content du tout !

Le jeune garçon tapait le sol de ses poings.

-Et bien ce n'est pas grave, je suis Osoku et j'ai dix sept ans, enchanté !

-On s'en fout ! Maintenant rends moi mon sabre minable ou je te brise en deux !

-Ah oui ?

Osoku planta le petit sabre de Tokito dans le sol.

-Essayes pour voir !

Tokito écarquilla les yeux, sous son cou Osoku maintenait une lame de sabre mais Tokito voyait son sabre planté dans le sol alors avait-il eu le temps de dégainer son propre sabre ? Kyo baissa d'un coup les yeux sur sa main et vit qu'il n'y avait plus le tenrô complétement choqué il regarda Tokito qui était menacée par son sabre. Osoku avait été si rapide qu'il avait reprit de vitesse Tokito et volé le sabre de Kyo sans qu'il le voit. Et ce garçon qui dégageait une aura joyeuse quelque temps avant dégageait désormais une aura maléfique et terrifiante. Ce n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, il était fort. Lui, son frère et sa sœur étaient très fort !

-Ah ah ah ah ah, je vais pas te tuer voyons ! Car j'en ai pas le droit..., dit-il avec un regard meurtrier.

Il lança le sabre à Kyo qui l'attrapa et le rangea dans son fourreau puis Osoku redonna le sabre à Tokito qui préféra le garder dégainé pour le moment.

-Si je suis venu à votre rencontre, c'est parce que mon maitre m'a ordonné de vous informer de plusieurs choses. Kyo aux du démon il veut te tuer mais même moi j'ignore pourquoi. Je dois juste te dire que mon frère ma sœur et moi même sommes ses gardes du corps personnels et que nous possédons chacun notre garde rapprochés en plus d'avoir une grande armée. Autrement dit, si tu veux tuer mon maitre il faudra nous passer sur le corps !

Kyo le regarda et se mit à rire, de son rire démoniaque.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi là ? Si ton maitre espère récupérer le titre du plus fort il rêve ! Dis lui de ma part qu'il peut m'attendre près au combat car je vais lui trancher la tête avec grand plaisir !

-Tu crois ça ? C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se battre car j'aimerais réellement te tuer !

L'aura du garçon devenait de plus en plus maléfique faisant trembler certain et Kyoshiro vit même son sabre réagir à sa colère, il tremblait tout comme Osoku qui tremblait d'impatience. Ce garçon était tout sauf gentil, joyeux, il n'avait que l'envie de tuer et l'aura maléfique que dégageait Kyo lui donnait de plus en plus envie de le tuer. Kyo et Osoku se défiaient du regard, un regard tellement meurtrier que n'importe qui aurait pu mourir de ce regard.

-Mais bon... une autre fois ! Pour essayer de nous atteindre, il faut que tu traverse le labyrinthe derrière moi et je ne garanti pas que vous pourrez tous y survivre ! Et une dernière chose, je pense qu'il faut quand même que vous vous teniez tranquille car je ne crois pas que Yuya et Sakuya aimeraient se faire trancher la tête ! Dit-il avec un sourire des plus sadique.

Au nom de Yuya et de Sakuya, la colère monta si vite en Kyo et Kyoshiro que toute les autres personnes présentent avaient reculées. Leur aura à chacun dégageait une telle haine que les approcher maintenant surtout Kyo, c'était s'offrir un aller simple pour l'enfer. Osoku gardait son sourire et son sang froid pour ne pas s'abandonner au combat. Il les salua de la main et disparu. Tokito furieuse, rangea tant bien que de mal son katana dans son fourreau tant ses mains tremblaient.

-Je renonce.

Kyo se tourna vers Kyoshiro.

-Je ne voulais pas sortir mon sabre mais là je renonce ! S'ils touchent Sakuya et même Yuya je vais tous les tuer.

-Si tu as besoin de ça pour sortir ton sabre, moi je vais buter le premier qui passe ! Déclara Kyo.

Ni une ni deux, Kyo rentra dans le labyrinthe suivit par les autres. Un peu plus loin de la bande à Kyo, Yuya se réveillait. Sakuya se pencha sur elle et l'aida à s'assoir.

-Hum que c'est-il passé ?

-Elle trouvait que tu te débattait trop alors elle t'as assommée.

-La garce ! Hurla Yuya.

Yuya se frotta la tête pour apaiser la douleur, Sakuya s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Yuya je pense que tu devrais vraiment lui dire.

Yuya la regarda puis baissa la tête.

-Sakuya ça serait possible si seulement il y avait de la réciprocité. Kyo aime les femmes qui ont des formes et qui sont fortes.

-Mais Kyo a horreur des femmes qui tombent à ses pieds rien qu'en croisant son regard. Voilà pourquoi il n'aime pas Okuni alors que comme tu dis elle a de belles formes.

-Hein ?

Sakuya rigola.

-Yuya écoutes Kyoshiro et moi même nous connaissons Kyo depuis longtemps et nous savons comment il est, Kyoshiro sait même mieux que moi. Kyo est face à une femme qui lui tient tête, qui ne se laisse pas impressionner, qui n'a pas peur de ses yeux ou de lui même et tu es forte Yuya et c'est ce qui plait à Kyo.

Yuya l'écoutait sans rien dire et ouvrait un peu plus grand les yeux d'étonnement au fur et à mesure que Sakuya parlait.

-Et puis Kyoshiro et moi même, nous avons bien vu comment il te regarde, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Co...comment ?

-Ses yeux c'est comme ci ils voulaient te dévorer, te consumer toute entière sans te faire mal, Kyoshiro m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu à la fois une telle envie et une telle douceur dans les yeux de Kyo.

Yuya n'en revenait pas, Kyo la désirait mais pas uniquement sexuellement non c'était plus.

-Seulement Yuya, ajoutes sa maladresse et son immense fierté... il n'est pas en danger de dire quoi que soit. Il dira toujours le contraire, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je vois alors il faut bien chercher à travers cette fierté et cette maladresse pour comprendre Kyo, répondit Yuya avec un petit sourire.

-Exactement, mais Yuya, Kyo est le plus grand casse tête qu'il puisse exister.

Yuya rigola, Sakuya n'avait pas tord, comprendre Kyo c'était comment essayer toucher le soleil mais Yuya avait envie de le connaître au plus profond de lui même avec toutes ces révélations. Elle l'aimait, très fort même et voulait le connaitre.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui dise Yuya. Kyo est moqueur mais là il te taquinera mais ne se moquera pas de toi. En plus notre ennemi à l'air vraiment fort et dangereux, peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu verra Kyo, ça sera la dernière...

Yuya ne répondit pas mais dans un sens encore une fois Sakuya n'avait pas tord, seulement Yuya sourit.

-Je crois en Kyo plus qu'en n'importe qui, jamais il ne mourra et lui et Kyoshiro viendront nous chercher et je lui dirais à Kyo et je résoudrait ce casse tête !

Sakuya rigola devant la détermination de Yuya. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à sourire et décidèrent d'attendre bien tranquillement que Kyo et les autres arrivèrent, il suffisait de croire en eux, en tout ces samurais.


	6. Tokito c'est juste une teigne !

Chapitre 6 : Tokito c'est juste une teigne !

La bande à Kyo était rentrée dans le labyrinthe, il semblait vraiment tortueux et très angoissant. A chaque embranchement, l'équipe se séparait en deux et ainsi de suite. Désormais ils avançaient seul à seul, livrés à eux même et ne pouvant compter que sur eux même. Une journée sanglante et terrible s'annonçait ainsi qu'une nouvelle terrible allait bouleverser toute la bande surtout pour une personne. Dans ce labyrinthe, la tension était telle que plus personne ne ressentait l'envie de rire, de sourire ou de se laisser aller. Tout les sabres étaient sortit.

Vers la fin de la journée, Kyo fut le premier à sortir du labyrinthe, essoufflé et même blessé, petit à petit les autres l'avaient rejoint. Shinrei s'était retrouvé à se battre contre quelqu'un qui utilisait la chaleur, résultat aucune de ses attaques d'eau n'avaient fonctionnées car ses dragons d'eau s'évaporaient instantanément tout juste avant de toucher son ennemi. Shinrei avait dû miser sur sa rapidité et sur son don de percevoir le rythme de son ennemi, il avait fini par prendre son ennemi de vitesse et lui avait administré un coup de sabre au niveau de la gorge.

Tigre rouge était tombé face à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se battre mais qui était obligé. Le cœur pur de Tigre Rouge lui empêchait de déployer sa lance contre son adversaire. Seulement en face de lui même s'il ne voulait pas se battre son adversaire était redoutable alors Tigre Rouge avait dépassé ses états d'âme et pour remplir son devoir avait frapper de sa lance son adversaire plusieurs fois jusqu'à juste l'épuiser puis il avait frapper si fort un des mur du labyrinthe avec sa lance que les murs suivant avaient aussi été transpercés, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à l'adversaire de Tigre rouge de s'enfuir. Cette personne l'avait remercié de tout son cœur et s'était enfui le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Yukimura avait été attaqué par plusieurs personnes et il les avaient battus aisément sans les tuer les laissant vivre et leur laissant le choix de fuir c'est alors qu'ils s'étaient fait tous tuer par une seule et même personne. Le fait de se faire tuer ainsi avait mit Yukimura dans une telle colère que le combat contre son ennemi fut d'une grande violence. Son ennemi en face de lui était aussi très fort et rapide et Yukimura perdait du terrain. Mais la rage de voir les serviteurs de son adversaire se faire tuer par se dernier monta tellement qu'il utilisa la technique des « yeux du hochequeue » pour le découper de toute part et le tuer par la même occasion.

Yuan avait eu un adversaire redoutable pour lui. Étant un spécialiste du corps à corps il s'était naturellement battu à l'aide de ses poings, de ses bras et de ses jambes mais la personne face à lui possédait un étrange pouvoir, elle pouvait rendre son corps vide et donc les coups de Yuan n'avaient aucun effet alors que lorsque son ennemi attaquait, il le blessait gravement. Yuan avait dû finir par utiliser sa technique spéciale, celle de manger l'âme de son adversaire mettant ainsi fin au combat.

Sasuke avait usé de sa rapidité et de son envie de meurtre face à son adversaire mais son ennemi s'était révélé plus rapide et avait plus de force physique que lui. Bien qu'étant devenu beaucoup plus fort, Sasuke se faisait écraser par son adversaire. La colère avait fini par monter en lui et refusant de se faire battre son aura avait augmentée d'un coup, le shibien avait répondu à la colère de Sasuke et ce dernier avait lancé une puissante attaque : le rajin détruisant ainsi totalement son ennemi.

Bontenmaru s'était retrouvé contre des ennemis redoutables, agressifs et qui possédaient une force hors du commun. Bontenmaru s'était servit de son sabre en bois pour commencer mais il avait finit par voler en éclat sous les yeux surpris de Bontenmaru puis il s'était fait attaquer de toute part par ses adversaires. L'attaque avait été très puissante et il avait reçu de nombreuses blessures lui faisant perdre la raison. Ainsi il s'était transformé en bête et les avait tous tué de la façon la plus ignoble soit-il. Heureusement il avait croisé le chemin de Kyo juste avant de sortir ou de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ainsi il avait pu redevenir Bontenmaru.

Akari s'était retrouvée contre un adversaire redoutable qui était si rapide qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le voir. De plus en plus de blessure avaient recouvert son corps et quand son ennemi avait eu le malheur de couper une des mèches de ses précieux cheveux, la rage spéciale « Akari » était montée en elle et elle avait utilisée le souffle du vampire face à son ennemi.

Luciole fut attaqué par un adversaire qui utilisait la vapeur d'eau. Cette vapeur été si dense qu'elle empêchait Luciole de créer des flammes. Luciole avait donc tenté de se battre sans ses flammes mais cela n'avait pas une beaucoup d'effet juste celui de se faire blesser de manière assez grave. Alors Luciole, furieux avait usé de sa mémoire et s'était battu en recopiant les mouvements de ses compagnons, ce fut lorsqu'il copia un mouvement de Kyo que son adversaire fut tranché en deux.

Akira était tombé face à quelqu'un qui manipulait le feu donc ses attaques de glace n'avait aucun effet car la glace fondait immédiatement en touchant son adversaire. Mais Akira refusait de se faire battre, il jugea qu'il n'avait pas besoin de glace pour pouvoir battre son ennemi. Il utilisa sa propre force, ses convictions et sa rage de vaincre pour tuer son adversaire. Fier d'être devenu un peu plus fort, Akira avait eu le sourire.

Kyoshiro qui dés le début ne voulait pas se battre était tombé contre plusieurs guerrier mort vivants. Prenant cela comme un coup de chance, il n'avait pas hésité à sortir son sabre et à l'abattre contre ses ennemis. Mais une fois tranchés ils se relevaient et ré attaquaient. Comme ils étaient déjà mort, ils ne pouvaient pas être tués une deuxième fois alors Kyoshiro usa de sa force et utilisa le Susaku pour réduire en poussière ses ennemis les empêchant de réapparaître encore une fois.

Quand à Kyo, son adversaire avait été plus que redoutable. Il été seul et Kyo avait juste remarqué qu'il avait une corde à la ceinture, pas de sabre, pas d'arme rien. Kyo lui avait sortit son sabre et été sur ses gardes. L'homme face à lui avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage et d'un coup il était apparu très proche de Kyo, une pierre à la main destinée à frapper son visage mais Kyo avait réussit à la frapper de son sabre et la pierre avait atterrit dans un des mur du labyrinthe. Ensuite Kyo avait commencé à fendre l'air de son sabre mais son ennemi évitait chaque coup et il fini même par administrer un coup de pied au niveau du torse de Kyo le faisant prendre quelques pas de recul.

Puis l'homme avait ré attaqué si vite que Kyo ne l'avait pas vu venir. Son ennemi l'avait saisi au bras et avait exercé une forte pression faisant gémir Kyo de douleur et lâcher son sabre et il s'était reprit un coup de pied si puissant au niveau de son torse qu'il était tombé au sol en crachant du sang. Néanmoins il s'était relevé et avait bloqué le nouveau coup de pied que son adversaire lui avait réservé. Une lutte à mort avait suivit !

L'homme avait réussit à attraper le sabre de Kyo mais ce dernier en colère lui avait envoyé son pied dans le ventre et avait attrapé son fourreau pour le refermer sur son sabre empêchant l'homme de l'utiliser. Kyo lui avait donné un coup de poing au visage et l'homme avait donné un coup de sabre bien qu'il soit dans son fourreau également au visage de Kyo le faisant reculer. L'homme avait retenté de dégainer le tenrô sans succès car Kyo avait frappé de son pied le fourreau rescellant ainsi le sabre. Puis L'homme s'était de nouveau mangé un coup de poing.

La colère avait commencé à monter en chacun des deux combattants, l'homme utilisait le sabre toujours dans son fourreau pour frapper Kyo mais ce dernier bloquait avec ses bras tout en frappant son adversaire. Puis Kyo avait réussit à attraper le tenrô et à le dégainer pour attaquer son ennemi. L'homme reçu quelque coup et fut coupé à plusieurs reprise sans que ce soit trop grave. Puis alors que Kyo administrer un coup plus précis, l'homme avait saisit la corde à sa taille et l'avait enroulé autour du tenrô puis par sa force physique avait désarmé Kyo.

Le corps à corps avait donc reprit, coup de poings, de pieds, de coudes, de genoux avaient volés dans tout les sens. Kyo avait été de plus en plus blessé tout comme son adversaire. Soudain l'homme avait réussit à passer derrière Kyo et il avait enroulé sa corde autour de son cou. Kyo avait vite manqué d'air. Il avait passé ses doigts sous la corde au niveau de son cou pour essayer de la desserrer mais rien à faire, l'homme serrait si fort que la peau de Kyo s'en était ouverte et du sang coulait au niveau de son cou. Kyo était tombé à genoux par manque d'air et avait commencé à voir flou. Soudain il avait aperçu que son sabre était à quelque centimètre de lui alors ni une ni deux il l'avait attrapé et son bras avait fait un mouvement rotatoire vers l'arrière.

Kyo entendit un gémissement étouffé et la corde autour de son cou était tombée par terre. Sans que son bras change de position, Kyo avait tourné la tête et avait vu que son sabre passait au travers de la gorge de son adversaire. Il le retira aussi sec qu'il l'avait planté et l'homme tomba sur le dos. Kyo lui avait lâché son sabre et avait posé ses mains au sol, respirant de grande bouffées d'air. Il lui avait fallu quelque minutes pour retrouver une respiration normal avant de se remettre en marche.

Désormais sortit du labyrinthe, Kyo vit sa bande le rejoindre petit à petit. Il vit les nombreuses blessures de chacun et donc baissa les yeux. Seulement Kyo s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Akira se tournait et se retournait cherchant quelque chose.

-Où est Tokito ? Demanda Akira.

Tout le monde se regardèrent, interrogeant du regard. Mais personne ne savait où se trouvait la petite peste de service.

-C'est bon je suis là !

Tokito sortit du labyrinthe, elle était essoufflée et semblait ne pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Akira s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as du mal à respirer, ça va ?

-Mais oui minable pour qui me prends tu !

Akira frustré de s'être inquiété pour une teigne pareil lui tourna le dos et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Tokito avait été en quelque sorte la plus malchanceuse dans ce labyrinthe. Elle était tombée contre une bonne dizaine d'ennemi tous plus coriace les uns que les autres. Ils avaient essayés de la prendre de vitesse mais bien sûr c'était chose perdu face à Tokito qui augmentait sa vitesse un peu plus à chaque attaque. Seulement ses ennemis se régénéraient tout le temps et le combat avait été très long, épuisant Tokito. Plus qu'énervée, elle avait déployée à la fois, sa grande vitesse, sa force surhumaine et son don du maniement de sabre pour exterminer jusqu'à la dernière cellules ses ennemis. Mais le combat avait été beaucoup trop long...

Maintenant, elle avait enfin rejoins le groupe et tout le monde avait survécu au labyrinthe, ce qui était le principal. Le groupe avait donc repris sa marche. Puis d'un coup Kyo avait levé les yeux pour croiser le regard doré d'un homme assis sur un muré de façon à être légèrement en hauteur. L'aura qu'il dégageait été telle celle du diable, encore plus maléfique que celle de Kyo, ce dernier le fixait du regard et dégaina juste du pouce son sabre.

-Je te déconseille Kyo aux yeux du démon, dit l'homme face à lui en baissant le regard.

Mais cette parole énerva Kyo au plus au point, il sortit d'une vitesse plus que impressionnante son sabre de son fourreau et se rua sur l'homme face à lui. Tout d'un coup il s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Kyo choqué ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il se passait mais lorsqu'il sentit ce fameux liquide au goût métallique remonter dans sa gorge et inonder sa bouche puis couler le long de ses lèvres, il fut obligé d'admettre ce qu'il se passait. Kyo baissa les yeux et à la vue de ce qu'il se passait la réaction fut immédiate. Le message visuelle monta directement à son cerveau et la douleur fut instantanée. Son sabre lui échappa des mains et Kyo hurla de douleur. L'homme aux yeux doré venait de lui planter son sabre dans le ventre de Kyo.

Autour d'eux Kyoshiro et les autres ne comprenaient pas, ils voyaient Kyo trembler et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur alors que l'homme n'avait pas bougé du muré. Du côté de Kyo, il hurla de nouveau de douleur quand l'homme tourna son sabre pour agrandir la plaie dans son ventre. Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes et Kyo serrait les dents pour atténuer la douleur mais rien à faire surtout que l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le plus doucement possible son sabre un peu plus dans le ventre de Kyo. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Kyo.

-Tu vois, ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Il enfonça d'un coup sec un peu plus son sabre dans le ventre de Kyo, le faisant de nouveau crier de douleur.

-Je suis le maître des trois personnes que tu as rencontré. Je veux te tuer Kyo car je désire ton pouvoir plus que tout au monde.

-De... De quoi t-tu parles ordure...

-Après ton combat contre l'ex roi rouge des mibu j'ai réussit à récupérer toutes sa puissance, seulement c'est ton pouvoir que je veux. Celui d'un vrai mibu pour pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir de guérison comme pouvoir de destruction et anéantir ce monde de misérable déchets et le reconstruire à ma façon.

-Je crois que...

Il cracha de nouveau du sang.

-Je crois que tu prends trop la grosse tête, fils de...

Il cracha de nouveau du sang et l'homme face à lui enfonça au maximum de manière sèche son sabre dans le ventre de Kyo. Le démon gémissait, jamais un coup de sabre ne lui avait infligé une pareille douleur. Mais ce que Kyo ne savait pas c'est qu'il faut parfois s'abstenir à répondre à la provocation. Kyoshiro regardait toujours Kyo trembler et fixer de son regard emplit de douleur le regard doré de l'homme face à lui. La tension régnait en maitre à cet instant.

-Tu sais mon cher Kyo je crois que tu n'as pas compris à qui tu avais affaire. Je te le répète j'ai volé toute la puissance de l'ex roi rouge. Et si tu continu à me provoquer je pourrai faire subir à Sakuya ou même à Yuya se que tu subis là !

La rage monta d'un coup en Kyo et son aura plus maléfique que jamais lui fit renoncer à la douleur. Kyo saisit le sabre qui était dans son ventre à une main et de l'autre main étrangla l'homme face à lui qui fut étonné par cette soudaine prise de contrôle de Kyo.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ENFOIRÉ !

L'homme sourit.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris.

De sa main libre, il frappa si fort le torse de Kyo que sa main y passa au travers et Kyo sentit ses cotes se briser et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Ce qu'il tenait dans la main, non... c'était impossible. Pourtant Kyo sentit sa tension monter d'un coup.

-C'est ton cœur que je tiens dans la main Kyo ?

L'homme serra son poing et Kyo cracha une grande giclée de sang et ne pu que gémir car son hurlement fut étouffé par la douleur elle même. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une pareille douleur. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait de plus en plus et Kyo suffoquait. Le sang ne passait plus correctement dans son cœur et donc l'oxygène n'arrivait plus comme il fallait dans ses muscles et ses organes. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Kyo voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait que la douleur s'arrête. L'homme face à lui été plus fort que lui, beaucoup plus fort que lui.

-Je vois que tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je pourrais te broyer le cœur si je le voulais. Mais je ne suis pas venu te tuer tout de suite. Je suis juste venu te dire que tu es tombé dans le piège de ma disciple Kasoku. Elle vous a attirée ici en espérant que certain d'entre vous pourraient mourir dans ce labyrinthe. Mais vous êtes coriace c'est pour ça que pour vous récompenser d'avoir tous survécu, je vous révèle notre véritable position. Nous nous sommes emparés du territoire mibu. Yuya et Sakuya sont enfermées là bas. Si tu as toujours le courage de me défier viens à moi Kyo aux yeux du démon. En échange de ta vie je ne ferait pas de mal à ces deux jeunes femmes et elles partiront libres.

Kyo le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour récupérer planche à pain, il devait y laisser la vie. L'homme lui sourit et disparu de son champ de vision. Kyo qui voyait tout son sang gicler, vacilla et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. À travers la douleur, il perçu une voie, celle de Kyoshiro qui l'appelait alors il ouvrit les yeux et face à lui Kyoshiro le secouait.

-Kyo ! Kyo reprends toi !

Kyo ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son ventre et son torse, il n'y avait rien ! Pas la moindre goutte de sang, pas la moindre blessure rien. L'homme qui avait des yeux doré l'avait juste attaqué avec son aura et l'avait emprisonné dans une sorte d'illusion. Kyo tenait toujours dans sa main le tenrô. C'est à ce moment que Kyo compris qu'il était fort, très fort ! Et qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour le battre.

-KYO !

Kyo se mit à réagir enfin à la voie de Kyoshiro. Il reprit ses esprits et rangea son sabre.

-On est tombé dans un piège, ils sont en terre mibu avec Planche à pain et Sakuya.

-QUOI ! Hurla Shinrei.

-Vous tous, préparez vous, ils sont très fort, avoua Kyo.

Kyoshiro le regarda étonné. Si Kyo disait cela alors c'est que leurs ennemis étaient terriblement fort. La tension continua donc à monter. Kyo repris la route vers les terres mibu. Tout les personnes le suivirent sauf une. Tout le monde se tournèrent vers Tokito qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient de nouveau.

-Tokito, ca va ? Demanda Akira.

-Mais oui je t'ai dis !

Soudain les yeux de Tokito s'ouvrirent d'horreur et elle se mit à cracher une grande quantité de sang. Elle tomba à genou et continua de cracher du sang.

-TOKITO ! Hurla Akira.

Kyo la regardait choqué, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas déjà... Il regarda Akira accourir près de Tokito et s'agenouiller près d'elle. Tokito essayait de repousser Akira, trop fière pour accepter de l'aide mais lorsqu'elle cracha de nouveau du sang, Akira dû la tenir pour éviter qu'elle s'écroule. Akari et Bontenmaru qui connaissaient bien Akira virent la peur se lire sur son visage. Akira aida Tokito à se relever.

-Ça va aller ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Répliqua Tokito.

La crise de Tokito s'était calmée et elle avança de nouveau, arrivée à hauteur de Kyo elle déclara :

-Ne perdons pas de temps, Yuya et Sakuya nous attendent.

Kyo la regarda inquiet et en même temps furieux. Cette fichu maladie ! La haine monta de nouveau en lui. Cette teigne était la gamine la plus chiante qu'il puisse être mais elle était si jeune. Alors respectant ses paroles il avança avec le reste du groupe tout aussi inquiet que Kyo à propos de Tokito. Quelques heures plus tard il arrivèrent en terre mibu. Au niveau de la ville basse, tout étaient calme. Mais arrivé à la première porte des cinq planètes, une surprise se révéla aux yeux des personnes de la bande à Kyo. Les trois disciples de l'homme qui voulait tuer Kyo était apparu devant eux.

-Bienvenus dans vos souvenirs ! Déclara Osoku avec un grand sourire joyeux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

-Nous vous accueillons dans ces terres que vous avez déjà conquit, répondit l'homme le plus âgé.

Kyo avait une aura plus que menaçante, quiconque se risquait à l'approcher à ce moment pouvait se faire tuer. Kyo s'était trop fait avoir en l'espace de quelque jours. Il était venu récupérer sa plus précieuse amie et son serviteur numéro un.

-Enchanté je suis Kasoku ! Et j'ai le pouvoir d'accélérer toutes sortes de choses !

-Je suis Osoku et mon pouvoir c'est de ralentir ce que je veux !

-Et pour finir je suis Zoka, l'ainé et j'ai comme pouvoir d'augmenter tout ce que je désir. Les présentation faites, vous avez l'autorisation de pénétrer encore plus en terre mibu et de faire ce que bon vous semble mais je ne garanti pas que vous allez tous vivre !

Les trois personnes avaient désormais un regard meurtrier et une aura des plus maléfique. Kyo sortit son sabre plus en colère que jamais.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de vous et de vos pouvoir ! Allez me chercher votre maitre que je lui tranche sa putain de tête.

Osoku rigola.

-Je t'ai dit que tu devrais d'abord nous passer sur le corps.

-Je crois qu'il vous faut une démonstration de la puissance que nous possédons ! Déclara Kasoku.

Kasoku leva la main et une lumière bleue apparu aveuglant le groupe. Seulement rien ne semblait se produire. Bontenmaru rigola et déclara :

-Tu te moques de nous, tu crois nous avoir avec ton bluff ?

-Qui t'as dit que je bluffait ? Mon pouvoir est d'accélérer ce que je veux !

Kyoshiro qui était à côté de Kyo se mit à trembler et une quinte de toux le prix. Kyo se tourna vers lui avec un mauvais pressentiment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur quand il vit Kyoshiro cracher du sang. Sa rechute été arrivée mais elle était bien pire que tout, il crachait une quantité phénoménale de sang et tomba à genoux. Kyo se retourna et vit Luciole cracher du sang à son tour ainsi que Shinrei et Yuan. Cette fille avait fait quelque chose, c'était obligé !

-ah ah ah ah ah ! Je peux tout accélérer et quand je dis tout c'est tout ! J'ai accéléré la propagation de votre maladie et la voilà déclarée ! Mais pour certain dont la maladie est déjà bien déclarée, ça risque d'être fatale.

Immédiatement tout le monde se retournèrent vers Tokito. Akira hurla son prénom quand il vit la jeune fille écroulée par terre, du sang coulant en grande quantité de sa bouche. Elle avait encore les yeux ouvert et tremblait de tout son corps. Akira se pencha vers elle et lui souleva un peu la tête puis de la manche de son kimono essuya le sang sur la bouche de Tokito.

-Akira..., murmura la jeune fille.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle perdit connaissance. Akira la secoua un peu mais rien à faire, Tokito était trop atteinte. La colère et la peur monta en Akira, l'atmosphère se glaça faisant sourire les trois personnes qui gardaient la première portes. Kyo ressentit une telle haine que sans hésitation il brandit son sabre vers les trois personnes devant lui.

-SUSAKU !

Un immense phœnix apparu. Sa grosseur correspondait à la colère actuelle de Kyo. Mais les trois frères et sœur avaient juste sourient et avaient disparus, ainsi le Susaku n'avait que explosé la première des cinq portes. La rage de Kyo était si intense qu'il n'arriverait pas à se calmer.

-Akari, où est ton foutu labo ? Hurla Kyo.

-Euh suivez moi !

Bontenmaru s'approcha d'Akira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir puis prit Tokito dans ses bras et suivit Akari. Une course poursuite s'engagea. À travers les terres mibu, tout était devenu si calme. Tout était dessert à certain endroit. Ce qui était inquiétant. La priorité était de soigner Tokito. Mais la chance n'était pas de leur coté. Une armée impressionnante se dressait devant le groupe. Cette armée comportait près de cinq cents hommes. Sans hésitation et de tout façon trop énervé pour se contrôler, Kyo attaqua et tua tout sur son passage. Les autres lui vinrent en aide. Soudain la voie de Bontenmaru résonna.

-Elle ne respire plus !

Kyo se tourna vers Bontenmaru puis vers Akari.

-OÙ IL EST AKARI ?

-Il faut passer la porte protégée par l'armée et c'est au fond du premier couloir à ta droite.

Kyo se rua vers Bontenmaru, attrapa Tokito et la mit sur son dos. Puis son sabre vibrant plus que jamais répondant à sa fureur, il s'élança à travers le mur de soldat et tua sans pitié, sans scrupule, sans ménagement tout ceux qui se dressaient face à lui. Kyoshiro était étonné par une telle solidarité de Kyo. Cette gamine devait avoir une grande valeur à ses yeux pour qu'il la protègent autant. Kyoshiro sourit quand il vit Kyo passer la porte.

Kyo courait aussi vite que sa vitesse le permettait. Il courait, courait encore et encore pour arriver au fond du couloir. Il défonça la porte et allongea Tokito sur une table puis se mit à fouiller autour de lui. Renversant quelque fioles vides, il chercha comme il le pouvait, ne connaissant rien. En cherchant il vit dans une petite cage les oiseaux dont Akari avait parlée. Ils étaient étendus, mort... ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une feuille où il était écrit : « dernière mise au point » puis un flacon était posé sur le papier. Alors Kyo le prit, attrapa une seringue et la planta dans le flacon puis tant bien que de mal il introduisit l'aiguille dans le bras de Tokito.

Mais l'image qu'il vit le figea sur place. La terreur le prit. Il posa sa main sur la joue glacée de Tokito puis ses doigts se posèrent dans son cou sur sa carotide, il ne ressentait aucun battement. Alors Kyo dégaina son sabre et s'entailla le bras puis déversa son sang sur la jeune fille mais rien ne se produisit. Kyo ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il saisit la main de Tokito et la serra doucement.

-Kyo, je te confis Tokito.

Kyo se rappela de cette parole, les derniers mots de Fubuki. Il lui avait confié sa fille et Kyo n'avait pas sût la protéger. Tokito était morte dans ses bras bien avant qu'il ne lui injecte le vaccin. Kyo n'avait pas tenu sa promesse alors il tomba à genoux et hurla de rage. Il hurla, déversa sa haine dans son hurlement. La culpabilité, la haine et le dégout de lui même montaient en lui. Il n'avait pas pu sauver cette teigne auquel il s'était attaché. Kyo se releva et il prit un drap, doucement il recouvrit le corps de Tokito et sortit lentement de la pièce laissant cette jeune fille derrière lui. De nouveau dans le couloir, la haine de Kyo était de plus en plus intense, le tenrô vibrait et répondait à sa colère. Puis le regard déterminé il murmura :

-J'arrive planche à pain !


	7. le cri de la vengeance

Chapitre 7 : Le cri de la vengeance

Kyo revenait sur ses pas lentement, tête baisée encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de ce passer. La mort de Tokito l'avait renfermé sur lui même pour le moment. La culpabilité l'envahissait. Il arriva de nouveau dans la grande salle où se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt une armée, armée qui avait été décimée. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kyo. Akira fut le premier à parler.

-Kyo, comment va Tokito.

Kyo eu un léger tremblement ce qui interpela tout le monde. À ce moment seul Kyoshiro comprit et baissa la tête.

-Kyo ? Redemanda Akira.

-Tokito est morte...

Un silence tomba sur le groupe. L'atmosphère était glaciale. Puis Akira saisit violemment Kyo par le col de son kimono.

-Tu mens Kyo ! Je t'ai vu la prendre sur ton dos pour tenter de la sauver ! Ne dis pas qu'elle est morte, tu mens !

Kyo ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas. Alors Akira s'emporta.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! TU POUVAIS LA SAUVER AVEC TON POUVOIR ! POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT ? POURQUOI POURQUOI !

Tellement en colère Akira voulu frapper Kyo de son poing, poing que Kyo bloqua sans problème. Puis à son tour il saisit Akira par le col et le jeta au sol.

-Ne te dresse pas comme ça contre moi ou je te tus !

-COMMENT ?

Bontenmaru s'agenouilla aux côtés de Akira et le bloqua dans ses bras.

-LACHES MOI !

-Akira, tu es fâché et tu ne vois pas, mais moi je vois une plaie sur le bras de Kyo, il a essayé de sauver Tokito par son pouvoir mais ça n'a pas marché, il n'y avait rien à faire Akira... Je suis désolé...

Doucement Bontenmaru lâcha Akira. Celui frappa le sol de ses poings. Tout ce gelait autour de lui tant il était triste et en colère.

-Elle voulait se battre contre moi... c'était juste une gosse, elle était la plus jeune de nous tous... c'était une gosse et nous sommes des adultes... on devait la protéger même si elle était très forte on devait la protéger ! FUBUKI NOUS L'AVAIT CONFIÉ ! C'était juste une gosse... on est minable comme elle le disait...

-Euh tu y vas un peur fort Akira, murmura Tigre rouge.

-Non ! Akira à raison.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kyo.

-C'était une gosse et on la laissé mourir ! On avait le devoir de la protéger et on la tous laissés mourir ! Alors maintenant le mieux c'est de limiter les pertes ! Sakuya et planche à pain n'ont pas à mourir pour nous !

-Tu as raison Kyo, avoua Kyoshiro.

Kyo s'approcha d'Akira, le prit par le bras et le remit debout d'une manière assez sèche.

-Ressaisis toi ! Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

Akira ressentit la parole de Kyo, il avait raison, il ne devait pas se lamenter ainsi sinon Tokito aurait eu raison de le traiter de minable. Alors déterminé à aider Kyo à sauver Yuya et Sakuya il suivit le groupe. Ils marchèrent à travers les terres mibu pendants quelques heures, très attristés par la mort de Tokito et pensant à Yuya et à Sakuya.

Plus loin les deux jeunes femmes attendaient toujours, tranquillement, confiantes puis elles virent passer les trois frères et sœur qui s'arrêtèrent devant les barreaux de leur prison avec un sourire.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? Demanda Osoku avec un sourire joyeux.

Yuya frustrée se leva et s'approcha des barreaux.

-À quoi ça rime que vous nous gardiez prisonnières ?

-Ça rime à beaucoup de chose, tout est prévu depuis longtemps, répondit Kasoku.

-Tout est prévu ?

Yuya ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sadique de Kasoku qu'elle eu un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tout est prévu pour prendre la totalité du pouvoir de Kyo aux yeux du démon, continua Kasoku.

-Mais quel pouvoir ? Kyo n'a aucun pouvoir ! Répondit Yuya.

-Oh si Shiina Yuya. Tout est organisé pour attirer Kyo dans la gueule du loup. Votre capture n'est pas juste une prise d'otage, on a bien l'intention de vous tuer, avoua Zoka.

Yuya recula, son visage était devenu livide en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers Sakuya qui avait des yeux affolés et elle tremblait.

-En plus du pouvoir de guérison que notre maitre convoite, votre meurtre est essentiel pour faire basculer Kyo de l'autre côté, et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle Shiina Yuya, enchaina Zoka.

Yuya réfléchissait, elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir quand soudain elle compris. La terreur s'empara d'elle, des larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, leur but n'était quand même pas ça ?

-Vous... vous voulez que Kyo... redevienne un... un dieu démoniaque ?

-Exactement. Une fois comme cela notre maitre pourra lui prendre sa puissance et ainsi il sera devenu dieu lui même, avec l'immense pouvoir de Kyo aux yeux du démon, notre maitre sera invincible.

Yuya comprit la gravité de la situation, Kyo pouvait mourir, s'il continuait à venir les chercher, il allait mourir, de plus le temps que cet homme prenne son pouvoir, quand il sera devenu dieu démoniaque, Kyo pourrait tuer tout ses amis et même elle. Yuya avait peur très peur, tout était calculé et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortent tous vivant. Mais quand Yuya vit les sourires monstrueux des trois personnes face à eux alors la détermination et la rage monta en elle. Elle attrapa violemment les barreaux de ses mains et hurla :

-VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ, SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE KYO SE LAISSERA IMPRESSIONNER PAR DES GENS COMME VOUS ! KYO VIENDRA NOUS CHERCHER TOUTES LES DEUX ET ILS VOUS TUERA SANS EXCEPTIONS ! CAR MOI JE CROIS EN KYO ET ON CROIT TOUS EN KYO ET PERSONNE NE MOURRA !

Les trois personnes éclatèrent de rire. Kasoku s'approcha de la prison et saisit le menton de Yuya, sa force était telle que Yuya ne put rien faire.

-Mais il y en une qui est déjà morte.

-Une... comment...

-Tokito est morte ma chère.

-Que... non... c'est impossible... elle est si forte... TU MENS !

Kasoku lâcha Yuya et éclata de rire. Yuya tomba en arrière et finit assise par terre, elle tremblait.

-Bien sûr que si c'est possible, la maladie de la mort la tuée tout simplement.

-ELLE N'ETAIT PAS MALADE ! Hurla Yuya.

-Si elle l'était mais il lui restait du temps sauf qu'avec mon pouvoir d'accélération, j'ai accélérée la propagation de la maladie, ce qui l'a tuée.

Yuya baissa les yeux, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était si jeune et si forte comment elle a put se faire tuer. C'était injuste.

-Et ce n'est pas tout vu que j'ai accélérée la propagation de la maladie, Kyoshiro, Luciole, Shinrei et Yuan sont aussi atteint désormais !

Sakuya plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux représentaient la terreur elle même et des larmes coulèrent aussi sur ses joues, Kyoshiro était de nouveau malade, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait peur. Sakuya regarda les trois personnes sourire puis partir. Elle s'approcha de Yuya et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Yuya pleurait à chaude larmes, elle était si triste que Tokito soit partit et elle avait peur pour Kyoshiro, Luciole, Shinrei et Yuan. Elle avait peur pour tout les autres aussi. Et elle avait peur pour Sakuya et elle même. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sakuya et la serra contre elle. Puis elle arrêta de pleurer et prit la tête de Sakuya dans ses mains.

-Il ne faut pas pleurer. Nous devons croire en tout le monde, croire en Kyo et en Kyoshiro. Crois en Kyoshiro Sakuya ! Crois en lui !

-Oui.

Sakuya arrêta de pleurer et se mit à croire comme Yuya, elle se mit à croire en tout le monde et surtout en Kyoshiro. Un peu plus loin de là, le groupe de Kyo marchait, lentement et ils arrivèrent à l'ancien palais du Yin et du Yang. Ils y entrèrent, méfiants et près à tout combat. Ils arrivèrent dans une grandes salle où ils n'étaient jamais entrés. Cela semblait être un appartement, en effet il y avait un grand salon puis derrière une palissade on pouvait apercevoir un lit et des escaliers donnaient sur une mezzanine où des portes s'y trouvaient conduisant surement à d'autre pièces. Soudain ils entendirent des rires, des rires féminins. Kasoku apparu devant eux et passa délicatement sa main sur le menton de Kyo.

-Je suis contente que tu m'es retrouvé petit démon !

Cela ne ce passa quand quelques centièmes de seconde, Kyo avait dégainé son sabre et avait fendit l'air avec mais Kasoku l'avait aisément évitée. L'aura de Kyo était plus meurtrière que jamais. À ce moment, tout le monde comprit qu'il ne fallait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Kyo voulait tuer juste tuer, et tout ce qui serait face à lui serait tué. Il avait devant lui la meurtrière de Tokito. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est :

-JE VAIS TE TUER SALE GARCE !

Kasoku sourit puis rigola. Elle recula doucement puis frappa dans ses main, immédiatement une centaine d'homme apparurent et encerclèrent Kyo, sans bouger ils formaient un cercle parfait et possédaient toutes sortes d'armes. Kyoshiro voulu intervenir mais comme quand il s'était fait attaquer la première fois, une énorme masse invisible s'abattit sur lui le faisant tomber à genoux ainsi que tout les autres. Zoka apparu derrière Kasoku plus calme que jamais.

-Ce combat est entre Kyo et la garde rapprochée de Kasoku, on n'a pas besoin de vous.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu nous as fait merde ! Demanda Bontenmaru.

-C'est simple je peux tout augmenter, j'ai donc augmenté votre poids et l'apesanteur au dessus de vous. Vous avez juste à bien rester tranquille.

Zoka disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Kyo qui était jusque là très énervé et impulsif venait de se poser. Il était toujours très en colère mais faisait preuve d'un calme parfait entre son corps et son esprit : une véritable maitrise de soi même. Il était concentré et ressentait l'aura de chaque personnes présentent dans la pièce. La garde rapprochée de Kasoku était constituée d'homme très fort. Kyo savait que ce combat serait basé sur la survie. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur non seulement pour tuer Kasoku mais pour ne pas mourir.

Kyo leva son sabre et le mit devant ses yeux, il vit le reflet des hommes derrière lui dans sa lame. La tension monta d'un coup et le calme devint pesant. Kasoku souriait mais toute la bande à Kyo retenait son souffle, c'était un combat à mort. Kyo attendait plus concentré que jamais, son aura était maitrisée. Kyo reconnu le chef de la garde, il avait une aura plus maléfique et possédait deux sabres. Il semblait bien plus fort que le reste de la garde.

Soudain deux hommes attaquèrent, l'un sur la gauche l'autre sur la droite de Kyo. Il bloqua le sabre venant sur sa gauche et frappa l'homme venant sur sa droite lui infligeant une profonde entaille dans son ventre et faisant donc gicler son sang puis Kyo fendit l'air derrière lui découpant ainsi deux hommes. Il bloqua un sabre venant sur sa gauche et planta son sabre dans la poitrine de l'homme face à lui, il sauta par dessus ce dernier et entailla une personne devant lui le long de sa taille.

La lutte à mort, la lutte pour la survie commençait. Un homme brandit son sabre devant Kyo qu'il bloqua puis plus rapide il se baissa et trancha en deux cette personne face à lui. Il se pencha ensuite en arrière et Kyoshiro vit son sabre dessiner un cercle parfait et tuer trois hommes. Kyo bloqua deux sabres simultanément et quand il vit les propriétaires de ces deux sabres lever le poing en direction de son visage alors Kyo usa de sa force physique hors du commun pour repousser les sabres et d'une entailla le ventre du premier homme et de deux donna un coup de sabre horizontale au visage du deuxième lui faisant perdre la vue. Puis il l'acheva en lui coupant la tête.

C'est alors que le chef de la garde l'attaqua avec ses deux sabres. Sa vitesse et sa force ainsi que son maniement du sabre égalaient pour le moment Kyo. Un lutte commença et le bruit harmonieux métallique résonna à chaque chocs des trois lames. Kyo finit par donner un coup plus rapide et fendit l'air verticalement, ce coup fut bloqué aisément et le chef dégagea un de ses sabres et réussit à blesser Kyo au ventre. Étant aussi un spécialiste du corps à corps, le chef donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Kyo le faisant tomber au sol.

Kyo vit alors deux lame s'abattre sur lui venant de deux sabres et de deux hommes différents. Il les bloqua de son sabre et usa de nouveau de sa force pour les repousser, il roula ensuite sur le côté et sectionna un bras de l'un des hommes. Toujours au sol Kyo vit deux hommes l'attaquer de nouveau, le premier il bloqua son sabre avec le tenrô puis enroula ses jambes autour de son cou pouvant ainsi brandir son sabre vers celui qui l'attaquait par derrière. Le sabre finit sa course dans la jambe de son ennemi et Kyo força sur ses abdominaux pour se redresser tordant le cou de l'homme qui était bloqué par ses jambes et sectionnant la jambe de celui où son sabre était planté.

De nouveau sur ses pieds et la colère ayant visiblement augmentée, il acheva l'homme, auquel il lui avait sectionné une jambe en lui enfonçant son sabre dans le cœur. Un autre homme derrière lui lança à une vitesse impressionnante un tout petit katana. Kyo ne le sentit pas venir et sa bande prit peur mais Kyo se retourna et le bloqua dans sa main. Un deuxième katana fut lancé mais le démon l'esquiva et le katana alla finir sa course dans la poitrine d'un autre homme. Frustré de s'être fait attaqué par derrière, Kyo lança le katana vers son propriétaire qui alla se planter dans sa tête.

Kyo évita un coup de sabre venant sur sa droite et sauta sur un des fauteuils présent dans le salon. Il bloqua un nouveau coup de sabre et envoya tout d'abord son poing de la figure d'un homme à sa gauche et son pied dans le ventre d'un homme face à lui toujours en bloquant le précédent coup de sabre. Puis il rompit l'attouchement entre son propre sabre et celui de son adversaire pour lui tourner le dos et trancher en deux un homme qu'il l'attaquait par derrière. Son premier adversaire toujours là croyant à une ouverture, se trompa quand il vit Kyo passer son sabre sous son bras et se planter dans son ventre, le tout sans le regarder.

Sautant du fauteuil en effectuant un saltot avant, Kyoshiro vit son sabre fendre l'air trois fois blessant ainsi trois hommes. Kyo bloqua de nouveau un sabre et envoya son genou dans le ventre du propriétaire de ce sabre puis de son bras libre, il lui brisa la nuque. Il tua un homme qui l'attaqua par derrière et bloqua de nouveau un sabre qui s'abattait devant lui. De plus en plus furieux, il effectua un mouvement vers le bas lui permettant de donner un coup de sabre vers le haut et son ennemi vit son sabre lui échapper des mains avant de se planter dans une poutre qui constituait la mezzanine. L'homme vit le sourire sadique de Kyo avant de perdre la tête.

Kyo tua cinq autres hommes, tous plus cruellement les uns que les autres, lorsqu'un autre homme l'attaqua de nouveau par derrière, Kyo ne le tua pas mais effectua un saltot arrière pour atterrir debout sur les épaules de ce même homme. Et lorsqu'il vit un nouvel ennemi l'attaquer, à ce moment là, nul ne sut pourquoi et nul ne saura jamais pourquoi une once d'ironie était passée dans la tête de Kyo. Sa bande complète avait eu un visage à la fois blasé et moqueur. En effet il avait donné un léger coup de sabre sur le visage de celui qu'il l'attaquait lui entaillant simplement les joues.

-Tient tu auras toujours le sourire comme ça !

Puis il était descendu des épaules de l'homme en dessous de lui en effectuant de nouveau un saltot avant pour finir son atterrissage en tranchant dans le sens de la hauteur un homme face à lui. Il tua un autre homme puis bloqua de justesse l'un des sabres du chef qui l'attaquait de nouveau. La lutte face à cet homme repris faisant de nouveau résonner le bruit de leur lame et lorsque Kyo se reprit le même coup de pied sur le ventre, la rage monta en lui et il perdit l'espace de quelque seconde le contrôle de son aura.

Son aura repoussa d'un coup le chef qui fut expulsé contre un mur. Durant ces quelques secondes, le côté démoniaque de Kyo prit le contrôle et il tua de manière la plus immonde soit-elle une dizaine d'homme autour de lui. Il finit néanmoins par se calmer et voyant que tout le reste des hommes l'attaquait en même temps, il leur tourna le dos et alla prendre appui sur un fauteuil puis sur le sabre planté dans la poutre pour effectuer un saltot arrière et attaquer par derrière à son tour les hommes qui l'avaient attaqués.

Plusieurs bras et jambes ainsi que quelques têtes volèrent. Beaucoup de sang giclait dans tout les sens. Kyoshiro voyait Kasoku qui regardait le combat avec un grand sourire. Apparemment, ça ne la dérangeait pas que ses hommes puisse se faire tuer. Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, il vit qu'un des hommes se dirigeait vers lui, l'espace d'une seconde Kyoshiro manqua un battement de cœur mais son ennemi fut tranché en deux par un Kyo visiblement plus en colère que jamais.

Seulement ce combat devenait dur. Les ennemis était encore nombreux et Kyoshiro voyait bien que Kyo commençait à suffoquer légèrement et il voyait la sueur dégouliner de son front et son kimono lui coller à la peau. La tension monta donc d'un cran. Surtout quand Kyo vit Kasoku sortir de la pièce ce qui le fit enrager encore plus. Il était hors de question que cette garce s'en tire.

Voulant en finir, Kyo bloqua les deux sabres qui s'abattait sur lui et trancha les deux propriétaires de ces sabres puis effectua de nouveau un saltot arrière par dessus l'homme qui l'attaquait derrière lui et le trancha en deux. Il décida de passer à l'offensive. Kyo extermina plusieurs hommes puis il attrapa le bras de l'un d'entre eux et planta son sabre dans son ventre. Sans bouger et crachant du sang, l'homme regarda Kyo qui avait un sourire des plus sadique.

L'aura de Kyo augmenta de manière considérable et son côté démoniaque repris le dessus, il expulsa l'homme qui avait son sabre planté dans son ventre et récupéra son propre sabre. Armé de deux sabres et plus démoniaque que jamais, Kyo se positionna au centre du restant de la garde.

-Il ne sait pas se battre avec deux sabres ! Kyoshiro est ce que Kyo sait se battre avec deux sabre ? Demanda Bontenmaru.

-Pas que je sache non !

Kyoshiro ne comprenait pas, Kyo était suicidaire ? Il ne savait pas se battre à deux sabres et prendre un autre sabre allait limiter ses mouvements. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit Kyo décrire des mouvements parfaits avec les deux sabres. Il les croisait, les faisait tourner et désormais il pouvait attaquer devant et derrière lui. Kyo savait plus que bien se battre avec deux sabres. Kyoshiro en rigola.

-Enfoiré ! Dit il avec un sourire.

Toute la bande était impressionnée, Kyo était en train de tuer toute la garde en exécutant des mouvements à la fois puissants, destructeurs que magnifiques. Il plongea au sol, sectionnant plusieurs jambes puis se releva par la seule force des ses abdominaux pour trancher encore et encore. On pouvait presque dire qu'il pleuvait du sang.

Un nouvel ennemi tenta d'attaquer Akari cette fois, elle essaya de bouger pour attraper son bâton mais rien à faire. Lorsque Kyo le vit il lança le sabre en direction de cet homme et le fameux sabre passa au travers de sa tête. Akari soupira de soulagement. Retrouvant son seul et unique sabre Kyo regardait face à lui la dizaine de personne qu'il restait. Kyo se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre par un des homme et il alla atterrir derrière la palissade qui cachait la partie couchette. Kyoshiro et les autres ne pouvait désormais voir les personnes restantes que part des silhouettes.

-Où est Kyo ? Demanda Akari.

-Je l'ignore, mais tant que le combat ne s'arrête pas c'est qu'il est toujours vivant, répondit Kyoshiro.

La bande décida donc de regarder en silence la fin de ce combat. Retenant leur souffle, ils essayaient de reconnaître la silhouette de Kyo. Pour le moment, ils ne voyaient que des silhouettes immobiles, juste en garde. Puis les coups de sabre s'abattirent. Ils virent une silhouette en bloquer un puis effectuer un mouvement rotatoire pour en bloquer un autre. Cette même silhouette effectua un saltot avant et trancha en deux une personne puis s'abaissa rapidement pour couper la jambe et le bras de deux autres personne différentes.

Le combat continuant toujours, Kyo semblait être encore vivant. Il bloqua de nouveau un coup de sabre et prit appui sur l'épaule d'un autre homme pour passer par dessus lui tout en lui brisant la nuque et décapitant la tête d'un autre. La bande à Kyo vit une silhouette plonger au sol et découper une autre silhouette puis tuer d'autre personne. Désormais il n'y avait plus que deux silhouettes debout, face à face. Mais Kyoshiro eu un visage blasé quand il vit l'une des silhouettes trembler comme une feuille.

Quand la bande virent Kyo et la dernière personne sortirent de derrière les palissades, ils virent que cette dernière personne était un jeune garçon. Pas plus vieux que Sasuke. Il tremblait, il était terrorise. Kyo le regarda et fendit l'air de son sabre mais il l'arrêta juste au niveau de son épaule. Le garçon lâcha son propre sabre et leva les mains au ciel. Kyo le regarda blasé et le saisi par le col pour le pencher sur son genou et lui donner plusieurs coups de sabre non mortel sur les fesses.

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on fait joujou avec des méchants !

Kyoshiro explosa de rire et le garçon se dépêcha de s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible. Kyo ne vit pas venir le puissant coup de pied derrière lui et ne put l'éviter. Il fut expulser au centre de la pièce mais il se releva. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du chef de la garde, son aura augmenta encore. Ses yeux rouges sang étaient plus brillant que jamais et Kyo était très en colère. Le chef attaqua de ses deux sabres. Il était rapide mais la colère de Kyo était telle qu'il avait l'impression que son adversaire bougeait aussi lentement qu'une chenille. Alors Kyo brandit son sabre et sectionna un bras, puis le deuxième, puis une jambes et la deuxième jambes et enfin la tête.

Kyo se calma, il reprit le contrôle de son aura ainsi que son souffle. Ce combat avait été très épuisant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux car ceux ci collaient désagréablement son front. Puis Kyo aperçu Kasoku qui revenait avec un sabre à la ceinture et le sourire. Immédiatement la haine remonta en Kyo et il perdit le contrôle de son aura. Elle était si puissante et si démoniaque que sa bande complète en perdis la respiration. Kyo brandit son sabre devant lui en direction de Kasoku.

-Viens là que je te butes !

Kasoku eu un sourire moqueur.

-Hey tu oublis le reste ! Répondit une voie jeune et masculine.

Kyo tourna la tête un peu trop tard. Osoku se jeta sur lui et les propulsa tout les deux à travers la fenêtre sous les yeux écarquillés de toute son équipe.

-KYOOOOO ! Hurla Kyoshiro.

Kasoku s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire des plus mauvais.

-Alors vous voilà dans de beaux draps! Qui vais-je tuer le premier ?

Kyoshiro essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Aucun ne le pouvait. Le visage de Kasoku devenait de plus en plus meurtrier. Elle s'approcha de Luciole et lui saisi le menton.

-Je vais commencer par toi !

Luciole la défia du regard et Kasoku leva son sabre. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que quelqu'un derrière elle l'attaqua. Elle le vit venir et bloqua le coup destructeur qui lui était destiné. Kasoku regarda la personne face à elle et sourit.

-Je vois que Zoka n'a pas immobilisé tout le monde.

Akira se tenait devant elle, l'atmosphère était glaciale et Akira semblait dégager à travers son aura une haine si puissante que ni les trois autres sacrés du ciel ni qui que ce soit avait ressentit une telle haine à travers Akira. Il était furieux plus que jamais.

-Sale garce tu vas payer pour la mort de Tokito !

-Oh c'est donc cela ! Alors divertis moi ! Dit-elle en riant.

Akira se mit en garde, les deux sabres devant lui. Kasoku leva son sabre et le regarda avec un sourire. Akira attaqua. En trois ans il était devenu vraiment beaucoup plus fort et plus rapide qu'avant. Ses attaques étaient puissantes et harmonieuses. Mais Kasoku les évitait sans difficultés. Akira redoubla d'efforts, ils accélèrent tellement que plus personne ne réussissait à les voir. Tout d'un coup Akira fut expulsé contre un mur avec un profonde entaille partant de son épaule et allant jusqu'à son ventre. Il se releva difficilement en gémissant. Mais Kasoku le couvrit de coup. Akira finit au sol couvert de nombreuses blessures graves. Il se releva difficilement, ses jambes tremblaient.

-Comment...

-Mon pouvoir est d'accélérer tout ce que je veux, il n'est donc pas difficile d'accélérer ma vitesse. Voilà pourquoi que d'un tu ne pourra jamais me prendre de vitesse et deux tu ne pourra pas me battre.

-Ne dis pas n'importes quoi, je compte bien te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Tokito.

-Je croyais que cette fille t'énervais ? Demanda Kasoku.

-Quand on passe trois avec quelqu'un on fini par l'apprécié et elle s'est excusée de tout ce qu'elle avait fait alors je lui ai pardonné et j'ai fini par m'attacher à elle. Et tu as tué quelqu'un qui recherchait désespérément le bonheur ! VOILÀ POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS TE PARDONNER ! LA GRANDE CROIX DU DEMON DES GLACES !

La lumière de la glace aveugla tout le monde. Mais ils réussirent à apercevoir Kasoku se faire doublement entailler en deux et ses plaies se couvrirent de glace. Kasoku eu le souffle coupé et se mit à gémir.

-CE N'EST PAS FINI ! MUHYOGETEN !

De nombreuses plaies apparurent sur tout le corps de Kasoku et toutes les plaies furent remplies de glaces. Kasoku s'écroula et Akira tomba à genoux, épuisé par ces deux techniques qui demandaient beaucoup d'énergie alors qu'il était déjà gravement blessé. Tout le monde se mit à sourire. Mais ce sourire fut effacé de tout les visages quand Akira se prit un violent coup de sabre en pleine poitrine. Akira tomba au sol et son sang gicla. Il se redressa tant bien que de mal sur ses genoux.

-C'est impossible ?

Kasoku se dressait devant lui, son aura était démoniaque mais elle était toujours aussi calme. Comment pouvait-elle être si calme.

-Je t'ai dit que je pouvais accélérer ce que je voulais. Il m'a suffit d'accélérer la fonte de ta foutu glace et la capacité de guérison de mon corps.

Akira n'en revenait pas il lui était donc impossible de la battre. La glace ne lui faisait rien et elle était plus rapide que lui. Tout ses compagnons étaient bloqués et s'il se faisait tuer alors ils mourraient tous. Akira ne pouvait pas le permettre, pas après avoir déjà perdu Tokito. Alors il se releva tant bien que de mal mais il se prit plusieurs coups de sabre de toutes parts. Akira lâcha ses sabres et tomba au sol. Il n'avait plus aucune forces, il n'avait même plus la force de se lever.

-Tu m'as quand même bien divertis alors je vais mettre fin à ta souffrance tout de suite ! Tu diras bonjour à ta chérie de ma part !

Akira entendait les voies d'Akari, de Bontenmaru et de Luciole ainsi que de tout les autres de se relever, de tenir bon et surtout il entendait que leur voies reflétaient la peur. Akira ne voyait pas mais il ressentait la peur et la tristesse de chacun. Akira sentit Kasoku lever son sabre.

-J'espère que toi mon grand frère tu ne m'oublieras pas, moi je ne t'oublierais pas et je n'oublierais aucun de vous tous. Pardon Tokito, pardon de ne pas avoir su te venger.

Akira entendit tout ses compagnons crier son nom et sentit le sabre de Kasoku s'abaisser.


	8. Une grande révélation

Chapitre 8 : Une grande révélation

Akira entendit tout ses compagnons crier son nom et sentit le sabre de Kasoku s'abaisser. Son sabre allait tuer Akira et les quatre sacré du ciel ne serait plus. Pourtant quelqu'un arrêta le sabre de Kasoku. Ce quelqu'un tenait les deux sabres d'Akira dans ses mains et ce quelqu'un choqua toutes les personnes présentent. Akira qui ne voyait pas ressenti. Il ressenti l'aura destructrice face à lui, il ressentait une colère profonde. Et il ressentait... de la joie, sa propre joie, son bonheur quand il comprit qui avait arrêté le coup de sabre de Kasoku.

-To-Tokito...

-C'est pas possible ! Tu es morte ! Déclara Kasoku.

-Manque de chance pour toi minable, Akari avait trouvé le vrai vaccin. Tu sais je suis vraiment en colère !

Kasoku la regardait, elle avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir son sabre en place sur les deux sabres que tenaient Tokito. Car Tokito dégageait une force physique inouïe. Son aura était plus meurtrière que jamais. Même Yuan et Akira n'avaient jamais ressentit une telle colère et une telle puissance de la part de Tokito.

-Je suis fâchée car tu as osée nous tendre un piège. Je suis encore plus fâchée car tu as voulu tuer mes compagnons alors qu'ils sont sans défense. Je suis vraiment en colère car je suis morte l'espace de quelques minutes par ma maladie. Mais j'ai encore plus la rage car tu as tentée d'humilier Kyo par ta garde !

Plus elle parlait, plus elle dégageait une énergie monstrueusement impressionnante ! Kasoku avait de plus en plus de mal à lui tenir tête et son aura destructrice lui donnait des frissons, elle n'avait jamais été face à une telle puissance.

-Mais surtout j'ai vraiment la haine contre toi car tu as voulu tuer Akira ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Kasoku vit les yeux de Tokito devenir rouge sang avant de se faire éjecter sur le mur derrière elle. Elle sentit ses côtes se briser ce qui la fit crier de douleur alors elle s'empressa d'accélérer sa guérison. Mais face à elle Tokito dégageait une telle énergie que les murs se fissuraient, l'atmosphère était brulante. Kasoku tremblait de tout son être face à des yeux rouge sang remplit de haine. À cet instant, Kasoku aurait pu dire que les yeux rouge remplit de haine de Kyo l'instant d'avant étaient doux par rapport à ceux de Tokito en ce moment.

-J'ai deux sabres dans mes mains, je vais pouvoir déployer toutes mes techniques ! Et je ne suis plus malade je peux te montrer cent pour cent de ma force ! PREPARES TOI À MOURIR !

Kasoku vit Tokito grandir, son visage rond s'affina pour devenir celui d'une jeune femme, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à lui caresser le bas du dos. Mais ses yeux restaient toujours aussi rouge et son aura devenait de plus en plus démoniaque. Kasoku avait face à elle une jeune femme qui demandait uniquement du meurtre. Kasoku finit tout de même par rire.

-Par ta faute petite peste, tu m'as tellement frustrée que je vais tuer ces deux otages !

-Pauvre garce ! Tu ne comprends rien ! J'étais une mibu et je connais par cœur ces terres !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi !

Kasoku vit Sakuya apparaître dans la pièce, le visage de Kyoshiro rayonna de bonheur mais celui de Sakuya refléta l'inquiétude quand elle s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakuya, ça va aller, lui rassura Kyoshiro.

-Comment est possible ? Demanda Kasoku.

-Je savais où elles étaient enfermées, il n'y a qu'une prison ici. Vous nous avez sous-estimé. Elles sont libres, on a plus rien à craindre ! ET TOI TU VAS PAYER !

L'aura de Tokito explosa faisant trembler chaque personne dans cette pièce. Yuan était impressionné par la puissance que dégageait Tokito. Même lui savait qu'à cet instant s'il devait se battre contre elle, il n'était pas sûr de la vaincre. Mais Akira se redressa tant bien que de mal.

-Arrêtes Tokito ! Tu ne peux pas la battre, elle est impossible à tuer.

-Fermes la minable ! Reste assis et ressens ce combat !

-POURQUOI CHERCHES TU AS ME PROTEGÉ ?

Tokito ne répondit pas à Akira. Elle se tourna vers Sakuya et lui dit en souriant :

-Sakuya, tu pourras dire à Yuya que j'ai tenu ma promesse ?

Sakuya la regarda et lui sourit.

-Je lui dirais, comptes sur moi !

-Qu'elle promesse ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

Tokito ferma les yeux, dans sa tête les souvenirs défilèrent tous.

Flash back

Tokito se réveilla en sursaut, elle suffoquait et tout son corps tremblait. Elle voyait flou et n'arrivait pas à prendre sa respiration. Alors elle se rallongea et essaya de se détendre pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'elle une retrouvée une respiration normale et se releva doucement. Elle aperçu à sa droite deux oiseaux chanter joyeusement dans leur cage ainsi qu'une seringue et un flacon à côté d'elle. Tokito reconnu l'odeur du sang de Kyo qu'il avait déversé sur elle. Tokito sourit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il l'avait sauvé en lui injectant le vaccin et son sang avait accéléré les choses.

Déterminée, Tokito se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle reconnut le lieu de la première porte des cinq planètes. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne les autres. Mais elle s'était sentit inutile depuis le labyrinthe alors elle décida d'effectuer une tache avant de les rejoindre. Elle se dirigea vers la seule prison du palais. Quand elle y arrive elle vit qu'une des cellules était bien gardée. Ni une ni deux, aussi rapide qu'elle était, elle sauta sur les gardes et leur brisa tout les os avec sa force monstrueuse. À ce bruit, Yuya et Sakuya levèrent la tête et des larmes de joie emplirent leurs yeux.

-Tokito tu es..., commença Yuya.

-Pas de temps à perdre.

Tokito brisa les barreaux et attrapa les mains des deux jeunes femmes.

-Restez bien près de moi, on va rejoindre les autres !

Sakuya et Yuya se rapprochèrent de Tokito, enfin rassurées d'être sortit de prison et en compagnie de Tokito elles n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Mais Yuya se rappela toutes les paroles de Sakuya. Alors elle attrapa Tokito par le poignet. Étonnée Tokito se retourna et la regarda.

-Tokito, tu dois le dire à Akira !

-Hein ? Lui dire quoi ?

-Quand on a tous fait la fête l'autre jour, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais !

-TU DIS N'IMPORTES QUOI !

Yuya l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tokito c'est un miracle que tu sois là ! Tu dois être morte ! Et tu n'as rien pu lui dire ! Tu t'es condamnée toi même à le laisser dans l'ignorance !

Tokito écarquilla les yeux. Les paroles de Yuya eu l'effet d'un électrochoc alors elle baissa la tête.

-Tokito tu as toi même compris que l'ennemi était fort ! Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu verras Akira sera la dernière !

Le corps de Tokito fut parcouru d'un tremblement. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Yuya qui étaient sur ses épaules. Lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Yuya sourit et lui releva gentiment la tête.

-Faisons nous une promesse Tokito ! La prochaine fois qu'on voit l'homme qu'on aime, on lui déclare nos sentiments !

Tokito finit par sourire.

-D'accord c'est promis !

-Je compte sur toi pour le dire à Akira.

-Et moi je compte sur toi pour le dire à Kyo !

Yuya recula d'un pas, choquée.

-Mais vous êtes tous au courant où quoi ?

-Tu passes ton temps à le bouffer du regard, déclara Tokito avec un visage blasé.

-N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Sakuya explosa de rire et Tokito sourit puis serra la main à Yuya signe de promesse. Et ainsi elle prirent la route pour rejoindre le reste de la bande.

Fin flash back.

Tokito avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Le bonheur s'emparait juste d'elle. Elle l'avait cherché depuis si longtemps. Et maintenant elle savait qu'une vraie force se trouvait en elle. Elle dressa les deux sabres d'Akira devant elle et déclara :

-Si je tiens autant à te protéger minable c'est parce que je t'aime Akira des quatre sacrés du ciel !

Tout le monde eu un visage étonné. Plus personne ne disait quoi que ce soit et regardait juste Tokito. Akira lui entendit la parole de Tokito jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle résonnait encore et encore harmonieusement dans sa tête. Son visage reflétait la surprise par excellence. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus arrêter Tokito.

Tokito, elle avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle était sereine. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Désormais elle savait que Fubuki pourrait être en paix, elle n'était plus seule et elle était heureuse. Elle avait sa fierté et elle n'avait plus peur de mourir. Son aura qui jusque là était si démoniaque, changea. Elle devenait pure et agréable. Si pure que jamais Yuan qui la connaissait depuis longtemps n'avait ressentit une telle pureté venant d'elle. Pourtant cela ne voulait pas dire que sa puissance avait diminuée, au contraire elle augmentait de manière considérable.

Kasoku fixait les yeux rouge désormais tels des rubis et non tels le sang face à elle. Elle se mit en position d'attaque et dressa son sabre devant elle. Tokito dressa les deux sabres devant elle et se mit en garde. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Kasoku attaqua. Son attaque fut bloquée aisément par Tokito qui réussit en plus de ça à se dégager et à attaquer à son tour. Mais son attaque fut aussi bloquée. Kasoku sourit.

-Je vais te montrer quand j'accélère ma vitesse à son maximum.

Kasoku disparut. Tokito ne pouvait plus la voir et elle arrivait à peine à sentir son aura tant elle bougeait vite. Mais Tokito ne fut pas perturbée.

-Être rapide... C'est plutôt ça ?

Tokito disparut à son tour. Elle se déplaçait à sa vitesse numéro dix. Mais cette vitesse n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'il y a trois ans. Non Tokito était beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide. Tellement qu'elle fendit l'air de ses sabres et Kasoku se les prit en pleine poitrine et fut expulsée dans un mur.

-Comment... elle est si rapide ? Pensa Kasoku.

Kasoku accéléra la guérison de son corps et ses plaies se refermèrent. Elle se leva et leva son poings, en accélérant le plus possible son attaque, l'énergie cinétique de son coup était à son maximum. Si Tokito se prenait un tel coup de poing elle allait y rester à coup sûr. Kasoku l'attaqua et rigolant.

-MEURS !

Le coup de poing s'abattit avec une extrême violence. Le sol se fissura. Et Akira cria le nom de Tokito. Mais c'est alors que la scène qui s'offrait à eux les choqua tous sans exception. Akira ressentit ce qu'il se passait. Tokito avait bloqué d'une main le coup de poing de Kasoku. Cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est ça ta force ? Demanda Tokito.

Kasoku ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentait les doigts de Tokito comprimer sa main et les os de sa main craquèrent les uns après les autres. Kasoku n'en revenait pas, d'où lui venait cette force physique ? Tokito lui brisa le bras et de toute sa force elle l'éjecta dans le mur dans face. Kasoku y passa au travers. Tokito avait le sourire.

-Minable.

Soudain un coup de sabre fendit l'air et Tokito se le prit de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol en gémissant. Elle avait désormais une plaie profonde au niveau de l'épaule.

-Je t'ai dit que je pouvais tout accélérer ! Rentres toi ça dans le crane ! Tu m'as vraiment énervée, prépares toi à mourir !

Tokito se releva, ses yeux rouges s'enflammèrent. Par dessus l'épaule de Kasoku, elle aperçu Akira toujours au sol. Tokito leva ses sabres et attaqua. Une lutte à mort commença. Le combat était d'une vitesse semblable à celle du son. Les coups volaient dans tout les sens. Pour le moment les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Elles frappaient sans jamais toucher l'autre. Un coup de sabre s'abattit au niveau de la gorge de Tokito, elle se baissa rapidement pour l'éviter mais ce coup lui coupa les cheveux.

Tokito redoubla d'effort, toute sa technique qu'elle avait avec le Hokutoshichisei lui revenait en mémoire en possédant les deux sabres d'Akira. Malgré que ce ne soit pas les bons sabres, la puissance de sa technique de combat serait décuplée car elle tenait les sabres de la personne la plus chère pour elle. Elle était si heureuse. Elle avait dit à Akira ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'avait vraiment plus peur de rien. Elle croisa le regard de Kasoku et brandit ses sabres.

-Tonro ! Komon ! Rokuson ! Monkoku ! Rencho ! Mugoku ! Hakun ! PAR LES SEPT ETOILES SUCCESSIVES DE HOKUTO !

Kasoku hurla, elle se prit des coups de sabres de part et d'autre. Du sang gicla dans tout les sens et Kasoku fut expulsée à l'autre bout de la salle et tomba au sol, inerte. Tokito posa un genou à terre, cette technique demandait beaucoup d'énergie et elle était bien blessée. Akira sourit, elle avait gagné. Mais ce qu'il ressentit l'étonna, il sentit Tokito faire un léger mouvement de sabre. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Tokito se releva, tout le monde allait l'acclamer mais ils n'eurent pas le temps car Tokito se prit de nombreux coup de sabre sur tout le corps. La douleur la prit de toute part mais quand elle regarda de nouveau Akira, sa volonté l'emporta.

-PAR LA TECHNIQUE DE L'OMBRE DE LA LUNE !

Kasoku vit les sabres s'abattent sur elle. Elle réussit à les éviter et donna un violent coup de sabre le long du ventre de Tokito. L'ex quatre sage hurla de douleur et son sang gicla en grande quantité. Elle fut éjectée contre un mur et s'écroula.

-TOKITOOOO ! Hurla Akira.

-C'est fille n'aura décidément pas comprit !

Kasoku était indemne, elle n'avait aucune blessure. Par contre son aura dégageait une telle fureur que les murs continuèrent de se fissurer. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'une proie au meurtre. Complétement enragée, elle s'approcha d'Akira et leva son sabre.

-Tu remercieras en enfer ta copine pour ne pas t'avoir sauvé.

-AKIRA SAUVES TOI ! Hurla Akari.

Mais Akira ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps ne répondait plus. Cette fois il allait vraiment y passer. Les visages de la bandes à Kyo se couvrirent de nouveau de peur.

-Au contraire, j'ai tout compris.

Kasoku arrêta son mouvement et se retourna. Tokito était debout face à elle.

-Ma technique des sept étoiles successives de Hokuto n'était qu'une diversion. Je savais que tu allais te soigner mais te soigner te demande quand même un peu de temps ce qui m'a permis de préparer ma technique de l'ombre de la lune. Et cette technique n'est pas ordinaire. Sur terre on voit la lune parce qu'elle dégage de la lumière mais comme tout ce qu'il y a dans le ciel, regarder ce qu'il y dans le ciel signifie regarder le passé. On voit la lune grâce à la lumière qui parvint jusqu'à nous. Et la vitesse de la lumière est la plus rapide de toute les vitesse. C'était risqué et je suis gravement blessée mais je t'ai frappé à la vitesse de la lumière pour te vaincre.

Kasoku rigola.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dans tout les cas mon pouvoir d'accélération me sauveras car je me guérirais encore et encore.

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi ce sang à tes pieds ?

Kasoku baisa la tête, elle avait des plaies partout sur le corps. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, son dos, sa poitrine et son visage était blessés.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Je t'ai dit que j'ai frappé à la vitesse de la lumière avec ces sabres jumeaux.

Kasoku cria de douleur, elle accéléra sa guérison mais d'autre plaies apparaissaient. Combien de fois Tokito l'avait frappé ? Soudain elle perdit un bras se qui l'a fit crier de douleur.

-C'est ça ta force Tokito ? Demanda Kasoku.

-Oui. C'est la force du cœur que m'a enseigné Akira.

Akira sentit son cœur battre de nouveau à une vitesse folle. Tokito avait tout comprit depuis le début. Elle s'était battu avec la détermination de le protéger. Voilà pourquoi elle avait gagné. Akira sentit le corps de Kasoku se déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux. Il put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Tokito tomba à genoux épuisée, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur belle couleur verte. Akira réussit à se redresser et à la rejoindre.

-Ne te bats plus jamais pour moi c'est compris !

-Fermes là le minable ou je t'achève !

-Tu es à l'agonie tu ne peux plus rien faire !

-Toi non plus !

La bande à Kyo rigolèrent devant leur chamaille habituelle. Puis bizarrement ils purent bouger, leur corps redevenait léger et l'apesanteur reprenait sa force initiale. Visiblement Zoka avait confié le contrôle de cette attaque à sa sœur et vu qu'elle était morte, la technique s'annula. Tout le monde s'étira. Et Akari s'approcha d'Akira et de Tokito.

-Bien venez que je vous soigne ! Je vais encore apprendre plein de secrets !

-QUOI TU TE MOQUES DE MOI LÀ!

Akari frappa Akira au ventre.

-Tu oses te rebeller ?

Akira gémit de douleur, Akari l'avait frappé sur une blessure. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de révéler un secret pour se faire soigner. Une fois qu'elle l'eut soigné, Akari s'approcha de Tokito avec un grand sourire.

-Avec la révélation que tu nous as faite je ne vais pas te demander de secret !

-MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ! Hurla Akira.

Le pauvre Akira se retrouva dans le mur d'en face. Tokito sourit moqueuse pour féliciter Akari et elle se fit soigner à son tour. Une fois tout le monde près et Akira à peut près calmé, Kyoshiro se tourna vers Tokito.

-Mais où est Yuya ?

-En venant ici, on a vu Osoku pousser Kyo à travers la fenêtre. Yuya nous a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous accompagner, qu'elle devait rejoindre Kyo. Elle nous a dit qu'elle devait le prévenir.

-Prévenir de quoi ? Demanda Kyoshiro.

-Leur but c'est de voler le pouvoir de Kyo, ils veulent que Kyo deviennent un dieu démoniaque encore une fois ! Avoua Sakuya.

-Mais alors il faut vite rejoindre Yuya ! Tokito montres nous par où elle est allée ! Ordonna Kyoshiro.

Tokito passa devant pour retrouver la route de la chasseuse de prime. Yuya elle, venait d'arriver à la fin d'un toit de bâtiment. Un peu plus bas, elle voyait Kyo étendu sur le dos, il ne bougeait pas. Le cœur de Yuya s'accéléra. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Mais elle se mit à sourire quand elle vit Kyo se redresser et se frotter l'arrière du crâne. Il allait bien. Mais il y avait devant lui Osoku qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Kyo se releva plus en colère que jamais et brandit son sabre devant lui.

-Tu as fais quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire gamin !

Osoku rigola et dégaina à son tour son sabre, et se positionna devant Kyo.

-Kyo cette fois j'ai la permission de me battre ! Prépares toi à mourir !


End file.
